Little White Lie
by Isabella1707
Summary: After begging and groveling Kurt Hummel, son of US President Burt Hummel, is finally going to college with a small security detail. Unbeknownst to Kurt, Burt has his security team expanded for safety. Enter Blaine Anderson, just who is he in Kurt's life? 3rdPersonPOV - Klaine, obviously - AU - FirstDaughter/ChasingLiberty inspired
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

There seemed to be a certain routine to his life. Kurt Hummel stood in front of his mirror fixing a tie, getting ready to walk with his father and step mother, into a hearing, or a speech, or a fundraiser. He honestly didn't really know anymore. After 5 years of this, all the events blended in together. He was honestly happy, that for one, it wasn't election year, and two, that he was finally going away to college. His father, Burt Hummel, had been elected as President in an unprecedented election run. For one, his opponents attacked a very public, very controversial "issue" he was addressing. Burt's campaign was very focused on three things, in sourced economy, education, rights equality based on race and sexuality. Burt Hummel had received many critics on that third stance, but he had a personal reason to be firm about it: his son, Kurt Hummel was gay, and therefore, as a resident of the state of Ohio, unable to receive the same rights as a straight man, regarding different laws.

Kurt finished getting dressed and looked over his hair in the mirror. Perfectly coiffed. He took one look to the packet that had arrived in the mail about a week ago from Yale University. It was his information and admissions packet. Kurt was really excited to go away to college. Don't get him wrong, he loved the White House, he loved his high school friends, but he was really for a new environment. He had managed to talk to his assigned roommate Sam Evans a few days ago. It was obviously an awkward conversation, but Sam had been nice about it, and just talked about the room, and the things they would be bringing.

Kurt left his room, and walked the maze that was the hallways of the White House, and headed towards where his parents would be waiting. He passed both Noah and Mike, his two bodyguards, who then proceeded to follow him. He would have pointed out that the likelihood of being attacked while still inside the White House was pretty much inexistent but they would have followed him anyhow. As he was nearing the foyer, his father's assistant, Mrs. Fabray appeared in his route.

"Kurt, honey, your dad will like to see you in the Oval Office" she said with a smile. "Carole is already there."

"Sure, thanks Marie… hey, has Quinn left for Boston yet?" he said, remembering her daughter was on the Harvard path as opposed to Yale.

"Yes, she left last night" Marie answered with a sad smile.

He nodded, and gave Marie a small hug, before getting on his way to his father's current office. The moment he walked in, he knew he wasn't going to like the conversation. For one, there was a floor plan that resembled his dorm building on the desk, with red dots placed very strategically around.

"Dad, what is that?" Kurt asked pointing at the table.

"Your security detail" Burt answered.

"I have Noah and Mike. I don't need anyone else" Kurt said.

"Yes you do. At Yale you will be completely exposed and I will not be taking any chances with this." Burt said

"Kurt sweetie, we just want you to be safe"

"And I want to be able to enjoy college." Kurt said a little snappy, but this was something that he wouldn't back off on. "I can't do that with what seems to be half the Secret Service detail following me around."

"Kurt, this really isn't up for discussion" Burt said looking back down to the floor plan, and rolling them up. "You will have a full security detail, and if you keep complaining you might have to enroll online and stay here"

"Dad, you are being unreasonable!" Kurt said, rather loudly. "Finn has been at OSU for the past semester and he has one secret service agent, and the agent doesn't live in the door of his room!"

"It's a different situation" Burt said, while Carole moved back a little towards the couch. This was a conversation for the Hummels. "Finn, even when he is a part of this family, is first my stepson, and two a very straight, red blooded, jock, guy next door. You're gay, Kurt. You're not like Rock Hudson gay. You're really gay. You sing like Diana Ross and you dress like you own a Magic Chocolate Factory. And on top of that, you are my son, and it just puts you in a situation that's not normal."

"That's not fair. After all the crap I dealt with in high school, I'm pretty sure I deserve a normal college experience!" Kurt yelled at this point. "I just spent a summer off itinerary's and travelling, and ass kissing, and hand shaking, and I am tired dad! I am so tired that I can't go out or basically have friends, or meet new people, or even leave my own house to do stuff."

"Kurt…"

"Burt, honey, what about assigning Mike and Noah to the dorm, and no one else." Carole tried appealing on Kurt's behalf; she understood how lonely he could get. "If they live in the dorm as well, they could be close enough for Kurt, and ask them to blend into the college setting would be even better, since they could keep a better eye on Kurt."

"Yes dad! Please listen to Carole!" Kurt said, smiling at his stepmom. "I like her idea"

"I feel that Mike and Noah isn't enough. Like they can't handle this on their own"

"Dad, yes they can. And we are talking about college, they also have their own security, and I'll be careful. This isn't a girl's gone wild video"

"Kurt, stop with the jokes, I'm being serious" Burt said, sitting at his desk. "Ok, what if, I have Mike and Noah with you at all times, as you and Carole want, but I get to have two more agents blending in. Two agents that you don't know, and can't see. They won't interact with you, they'll keep their distance, but they will be watching from afar, as an extra set of eyes."

"One more agent then. Mike, Noah, and mystery guy" Kurt said, hoping his sad eyes could make his dad change his mind.

"Fine, one agent." Burt said, and grinned when Kurt yelped and launched into his father's arms.

They didn't talk more about it, and Kurt and Carole went to the main foyer while Burt talked to Marie about some stuff.

"Alright Marie I think we are set. I just need Mike and Noah to be ready to go with Kurt, and agent Coulson will be the eyes from the sky. But I do want to see the files of all our under 25 agents. I'm adding a fourth." Burt said, while grabbing his coat.

"Kurt won't like that, nor will Carole for that matter" Marie said, writing down something on her iPad.

"What they don't know won't hurt them" he said as they walked out.

Hours later, when the event was over and Kurt was back at his room in the White House, he decided it was time to start looking around his room to see what he was taking to the dorms with him. It wasn't until very late that night, after he had sorted through his clothes that he relaxed enough to feel exhausted. He wondered about Yale, about the people he would meet. About friends, and classes, and teachers, and going on dates. He wondered if he would get to experience it all.


	2. Chapter 1: Pretending to be Normal

**Chapter 1: Pretending to be Normal**

Kurt figured it was good he had a lot of imagination. The morning of the move, he could very well pretend he was this normal kid, packing his bags in the back of his Navigator, and driving off to college after a teary goodbye with his parents. But Kurt Hummel was anything but normal. His itinerary looked daunting. Breakfast, prep time, press conference, ride to Air force 1, plane trip to New Haven, ride to Yale main office, short meeting with Dean, ride to dorm building, press conference, and parental departure. Kurt was just finishing his moisturizing routine, when Marie walked in to remind him of said schedule. He barely paid attention to her, and moved to get his new Marc Jacobs coat. Soon enough, he was walking towards the presidential limo, with Mike and Noah following.

When he finally got in the car, his dad and Carole were already there, his dad with a newspaper, and Carole was looking at something in Marie's IPad. They talked for a little while, but really, it was difficult enough without trying to fill the silences. Burt and Kurt were similar in that they tried to ignore that sad feeling for as long as they could.

Air Force 1 on the other hand was filled with the advisors talking to all of them, and the mostly with him. His behavior was very important, he had to portray a certain image to the public, and although yes, he was not in the direct presence of his father, he wasn't his father, but in any case everything he does reflects on Burt, and for some reason on his policies.

Yale looked exactly like every brochure, book, movie, and photo he'd ever seen. It was an incredible feeling. Of course, it didn't last long. The moment his father stepped out of the car, the band started playing "Hail to the Chief", and the crowds began to cheer around them. Kurt decided to pace up and get inside the building before the protesters started being the louder group.

The dorm looked more like a fancy apartment complex. From the open doors he gathered that all rooms were doubles, that they had living rooms, and individual bathrooms. He wondered if Sam was waiting for him in his room already, if he would accept Kurt after dealing with the agents, and the press and all the baggage Kurt brought with him. The third floor was a little quiet, but he assumed it was because the secret service had already flanked both ends of the hallway.

Kurt opened the fourth door on the left and entered behind Mike, who walked in and made a small survey of the room, then walked out. Kurt noticed that Sam wasn't there, but instead of taking the more comfortable bed, he took the one that was close to the door, and therefore a little more uncomfortable to deal with. His dad chose to stand by the window, while the guys brought in the bags, and a few boxes into the room. Soon he was saying goodbye to Carole, who stepped outside to give Kurt a few minutes with his dad.

"You know, you have no idea how proud I am of you" Burt said, turning around, and finally looking at Kurt through tear shined eyes.

"Dad…" Kurt started but Burt interrupted.

"And your mom. God, she would be just as proud as me." Burt said, with a little more emotion. "After Middle School and High School… after all that went on, and everything else you had to deal with… You are so strong kiddo, so brave. They all tried to bring you down, to tear you up, but you didn't let them, you pushed forward, and look at you now. The young man you've turned into Kurt… I'd have been proud of half the man you are now"

Kurt threw himself into his dad's arms, and hugged him tight. This is what happened between them. They didn't speak until the last moment possible, and then it usually meant, one of them was crying, likely, that most of the times it would be Kurt.

"I want you to enjoy this Kurt. This is your life, and yes, I need you to act a certain way, and respect certain rules, but I need you to have fun as well. I need to know you are happy here." Burt said while he watched Kurt's smiling tear stained face.

"I will dad, don't worry"

Burt nodded, and took a small step back, smiling. Soon enough, they walked out of the room and walked outside the building. "Hail to the Chief" was playing when they walked out, and the crowds cheered/booed as Burt and Carole, hugged Kurt one last time, before getting into the limo. Kurt walked back inside, and decided to wait for Sam while unpacking his stuff.

A knock on the door distracted him, and he walked over, opened and found the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He was a little shorter than him, light olive skin; dark hair gelled down into a helmet, which for some reason looked good on him. Deep hazel eyes and an amazing smile.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson; I'll be the R.A in this floor. I figured I could introduce myself now, and see if you needed anything." The man, Blaine, said.

"I-I uhm. I'm good I think" Kurt said.

"Ok, but here is your dorm rules packet, and there is also one for your roommate Sam, he called and said he was stuck in traffic, but he should be here soon." Blaine said handing Kurt a couple of booklets.

"Thanks" Kurt said. "I'm Kurt by the way"

"Nice to meet you Kurt, I hope you enjoy your time here" Blaine said and then waved good bye as he walked away.

Kurt stood at the door for a few minutes watching Blaine walk away, it wasn't until Noah, sort of cleared his throat that he realized he was staring at a closed door down the hallway.

"Noah, what are the chances of you and Mike not searching my roommate when he gets here?" Kurt asked the agent, trying to think of something other than his very attractive and very likely straight, R.A.

"For the millionth time, please call me Puck, I hate my first name. And no can do on the search. We need to make sure this kid isn't a closet axe murderer." Puck said with a little joke-y tone.

"Kurt, you know your dad would fire us if we just let him in, and then you'd have to deal with Tina, cause she would murder you for getting me fired" Mike joked with him as well.

There was a particular reason Kurt didn't really mind having Noah (He refused to call him Puck) and Mike as his bodyguards. For one, they'd known him since he was 17 and they were fresh off the agent training. Second, they'd managed to stay true to their job without being soulless robot bodyguards; for some reason, they could talk to Kurt as a friend and not feel the need to worry that Kurt will get upset. Granted, when his dad or any senior officer was around they both were protocol personified, but when it was everyone else, Kurt could almost say they were friends. His only friends.

For all the time he spent selecting and organizing his bag, unpacking it was definitely a lot simpler. Granted, he could have used a little more closet space, but it was all great. He was reading over his packet, when he heard the voices outside his door.

"… I mean, come on, do you really have to search it all?!" a voice said. It sounded like Sam was there. "Oh no! please just leave the beers!"

Kurt could hear a little scrambling, and dragging, and soon enough, Mike was holding a door open, and Noah was helping a shaggy haired blond man bring in two large duffel suitcases.

"Hi! I'm Kurt" he said stepping forward to shake the blonde's hand. "I'm so glad you are here"

"Me too, but can you ask Mohawk to give me back the beers?" Sam said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Not going to happen" Puck said from the door.

"We'll work on him" Kurt said smirking, and then helped Sam move his suitcases to his side of the room.

"Thanks for leaving the better bed I guess"

"It's the least I can do considering you agreed to be my roommate" Kurt said a little sheepishly.

"Between you and the weird science major with the pet rats… I choose being questioned by the FBI any day" Sam said.

Kurt obviously didn't hear the joke tone cause he immediately blanched at what Sam had said. "FBI? Did they…? Omg! I am going to kill my father!"

"Hey no! I was joking! Please don't kill your dad, his arts grants initiative is going to help me pay for college" Sam said smirking now.

"Ha, ha" Kurt said sarcastically. Soon enough they were both organizing the room so it felt a little homier.

After a couple of hours, and three failed attempts of Sam trying to get his beers back, he was changing into a slightly nicer shirt, and nice shoes.

"And where are you headed?" Kurt asked a little curious.

"Greek row parties" Sam said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Do you want to come?"

"I can't. I have a planned night with the Dean" Kurt said making a face.

"Your dad?"

"His advisors"

"That must be a bummer"

"It is, but it'll be over early, so I'll probably come back here to the lounge and watch a movie"

Sam left soon after for the party, after a renewed attempt to get Kurt to come with him. Kurt remained steadfast though: no party.

The dinner with the Dean and some of the faculty, didn't last late as predicted, and when he got to the lounge, he could see it was already occupied.

"Hey Kurt! Wanna watch with?" said the voice of one Blaine Anderson.


	3. Chapter 2: To Settle In

** Chapter 2: To Settle In**

"_**Hey Kurt! Wanna watch with?" said the voice of one Blaine Anderson.**_

Kurt stood there in the entrance to the lounge for a few minutes before nodding, and walking over to the couch, as Puck stayed by the door and Mike walked over to stand by the other entrance, making an even triangle with Kurt. Kurt, often wondered if Mike could do the math and visual calculation to make said triangle even, but never bothered asking. Kurt was looking at the screen without really paying attention. He was more focused on the fact that he was in his lounge on the first day of college, when there should be parties all over, but he just didn't feel like he could go to any of those. It was a constant for him. That dreaded empty feeling of thinking you won't belong.

"It gets better you know" Blaine said randomly.

"What?"

"College. It's not always like this. You don't feel nervous forever. In fact, by the end of the first week, the nerves are replaced by the first load of homework and reading assignments and the nerves just disappear."

"You sound like someone who has been through this"

"Yes and no. I went to a private boarding school for junior and senior year of high school. It was millions of times more demanding than my previous public school." Blaine said while turning off the TV, and half turning to look at Kurt.

"So you are freshmen too?" Kurt asked a little confused. He though R.A's had to be upperclassmen.

"No. Or yes. I guess this was special consideration. I started this past summer, and the management office couldn't find an R.A who felt comfortable in this particular wing of the floor." Blaine said.

"You mean me." Kurt said a little disappointed.

"I'd lie and say no, but I doubt I can make you believe it at all" Blaine said quirking his head a little, studying Kurt.

"You're right, I wouldn't" Kurt said, and then with a little mini shake of the head. "Let's talk about something else. What's your major?"

"Literature, yours?"

"Musical Theater" Kurt said with a smile. "Literature major… in hopes of becoming…?"

"A teacher maybe… or a writer. I've taken some writing courses so far. What about you, dreaming of Broadway?"

"Yes. That and maybe fashion someday" Kurt said a little dreamily.

"I can definitely see you doing something with fashion someday" Blaine replied smiling.

"Really?"

"Well, for one, you HAVE a fashion sense. Two, you don't strike me as a person unwilling to being in a spotlight"

"Too true. I would definitely love seeing one of my designs on a runway, or being in a Broadway stage."

"What about your family?"

"What about them?" Kurt asked a little confused.

"How do they feel about the spotlight thing? Your dad in particular must have mixed feelings I would assume."

"I guess they both do. My dad wants me to be happy, but he also wants me to be safe, and let's face, his ideal version of safe, is me under constant security details"

"How does he feel about your stepbrother, you said they were really close?"

"It's like; Finn gets to be normal you know? He only has a one man security detail now, and the guy doesn't even live with Finn on campus. He gets to date, and have fun, and somehow no one prints pictures of that in every tabloid known to man."

"That's unfair. Why does he get to have a life, why is the interest you?" Blaine asked carefully.

"I'm gay Blaine. Finn gets to go out, because him being with one or ten girls will never cause more of a scandal if I held hands with one guy" Kurt said, and before Blaine could object to his reasoning. "I know it's the truth. My dad's campaign weighted in a lot of educational changes, and a lot of reforms to bullying policies in general. People care about it, but they still had conflicts over me. My dad's support of gay marriage has weighted in, in most states the laws have changed, but at the end of the day, he won by a minimal margin, and his opposition was dead set 'traditional family values man'. I was the deterrent of his vote. People who felt encouraged by the educational reforms, felt disencouraged by what they ended up calling 'the gay agenda.'"

"It's not your fault Kurt. You are who you are, and there isn't anyone who can change that. If people want to be ignorant let them be. Maybe you should let go and have fun like Finn does and show people how much of a normal guy you actually are." Blaine said, placing a hand over Kurt's, but removing it after a few seconds.

"I can't believe I can talk about this with you like this" Kurt said with a smile. "I've barely known you for half a day… I didn't even get the chance to call in favors at the FBI office and get a background check" Kurt finished joking.

"You would do that?"

"It's not like I haven't done it before… I had them check out Sam before agreeing to be his roommate. After that Minka Kelly movie, I was not planning on taking chances with a crazy roommate"

"Or one that smells"

"Huh?"

"My roommate for the summer smelled bad. Like 'had-to-switch-out-of-the-room' bad."

"Ew. Don't people have hygiene anymore"

"Or a sense of fashion. He wore crocs all the time"

"Please don't say that… please tell me it was at least one pair"

"Nope, different 'styles' in different colors. All his shoes. Crocs." Blaine said smirking.

"If Broadway doesn't work out for me, I will certainly be a fashion advocate. Among my first list of things is to ban crocs… and animal sweaters" Kurt said. When Blaine put on a confused look, he continued "I met this girl at Orientation, Rachel, she was wearing a reindeer sweater… it was just… horrible, just horrible."

At Kurt's disgusted and affronted look, Blaine just had to chuckle. Kurt, decided that maybe it was time to head off to bed and just relax for a while before going to sleep.

"As fun as this is, I am heading off to sleep. Early class tomorrow" Kurt said standing up.

Blaine, being the ever gentleman he was, turned off the TV and stood as well. "I'll walk with you, I was thinking of sleeping early as well"

They didn't talk in the walk down the hallway to their respective rooms, which were, across from each other, as Kurt's room and Blaine's room rounded off the end of the hall.

"This is me" Kurt said opening his door.

"And we are neighbors" Blaine said opening his door as well.

As their backs were turned to each other, neither saw the smile that grazed both their faces at that comment. They said their goodbyes and headed inside. The next day would prove a long day for the both of them.

* * *

The next morning Kurt set his alarm about an hour earlier than usual to make sure he had everything he needed and had time to figure out what he would wear, as he didn't have the time or energy to do that the night before. He also set an alarm right before he left for Sam to wake up for his classes as well. He'd decided on his signature black skinny jeans, white shirt, and black vest, with tall black boots. His ever accompanying satchel at his side as well.

His first lecture of the day was: Introduction to performance concepts. Like any class in the world, the first day was for introduction, handing out of syllabus, the talk of what was required of each student, rules of the professor, office hours, who the T.A was, and all the boring stuff. They start a discussion on the very first chapter of the book they were required to have purchased before the next class on Wednesday. It was mostly a theoretical class, and Kurt was walking out the classroom around 10am. He had about a half hour break and decided to get some coffee before his next class, which would be in a building a little far away, but in a walking distance. Of course, Puck and Mike were walking near him, although not entire next to him. He hadn't managed to talk to anyone yet, as Puck and Mike made imposing figures next to him, but he was doing fine. His next lesson took him to a small auditorium, and he happily entered his "Shakespeare Acted" class for the first time. A few hours later, he left decidedly less happy, since this class would require a lot of work and a lot of time. It was a little before 1pm, so he decided to drop off some stuff in his room before going for lunch, and his afternoon classes. When he was walking out of his room, he managed to bump into something and hearing a crash, he looked down to see a pile of books, his and the ones from the person he bumped in the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even look!" Kurt said, bending to grab all he could.

"Kurt it's fine, I wasn't looking either" a smooth voice said.

Kurt was pleasantly surprised to be looking at a now bending Blaine who was helping him pick up things. They managed to hand each other their respective books, until they came across the same book twice.

"You are also taking a Drama course?" Kurt asked Blaine opening a book, and seeing Blaine's name in a corner.

"Yes, Foundations of Modern Drama with Professor Murphy" Blaine said, handing Kurt his Drama book. "It's my next class actually"

"Mine too" Kurt said smiling, "I was going to get something to eat, or coffee and walk over right now"

"Would you mind company?" Blaine asked with his dapper smile in place.

"I would love more company" Kurt said, nodding over to Mike, who was standing nearer to them today.

"Right, I keep forgetting that" Blaine said a little sheepishly. "Oh well, I just need to get the four coffees"

"You don't have to" Kurt said almost immediately.

"But I want to" Blaine smiled.

Talking to Blaine was easy for Kurt. For some reason, he didn't feel the need to censor everything he said, to manage what he was talking about. He didn't even felt a need to try and figure out why Blaine was hanging out with him. It felt like what Kurt always thought real friends would be like. He'd had friends before. But, after his father got elected and the family moved to Washington, they'd lost touch.

"So, tell me about your classes then" Kurt asked as they were nearing the dining hall building.

"Well, I have the one I share with you, then I have an Italian composition and conversation class, Art and Literature in Modern France, The Art of Poetry, and Dante in Translation" Blaine said, counting down with his fingers.

"Italian?" Kurt asked.

"Ho già parlare italiano. Questo è solo per divertimento." Blaine said with the most amazing accent known to man.

"for fun?" Kurt asked

"You speak Italian?" Blaine asked a little surprised.

"Non, je parle français, mais je comprends beaucoup de l'italien, espagnol et portugais. Un peu trop latin." Kurt said, in perfectly fluent French.

"Impressive. I didn't get anything other than you either speak or understand, Italian, Spanish and Portuguese." Blaine said.

"And a little latin." Kurt said.

"A talented tongue then" Blaine said.

Kurt's face went a little pink at that comment, even if Blaine didn't mean it suggestively at all. In fact, although he was getting all sort of vibes from Blaine, he wasn't completely sure that Blaine was gay or not. He could just be a very cultural man, or interested in a lot of different things. At the end of the day, Blaine would always just be his friend.

"What about you?" Blaine asked.

"What about me?"

"Your classes." Blaine said in an amused tone.

"Right. Well, I have Intro to Performance Concepts, Shakespeare Acted, Dance Theater, and Musical Theater performance I… plus the drama class."

"At least we share the one class" Blaine said smiling, and walked to the counter to order four coffees, which he placed on a table a few minutes later in front of Kurt. "Ask your body guards to get this while it's still hot"

"Thanks Blaine"

"Anything for you Kurt"

Kurt would never understand how true those little words were. Because as he left for his next class. Blaine took out his phone, and texted the following to an unknown number.

'_Headed to class with mark, waiting for instructions on how to proceed.'_

In a nearby rooftop, a man sent back an interesting reply.

'_The Alpha wants him to trust you, make it happen.'_

Blaine, checked his phone, and moved just a step closer to Kurt. It was time to make Kurt his very best friend.

**AN: I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I've just been slammed with work (I have three jobs) and very little time to do anything other than work, eat and sleep. I was going to do the notes on my profile, but this is just easier. I'll have a little count off, of how much of the following chapter's I have done, so that way, you might guess as to when the posts might happen. Because I don't feel like I can promise regular posts, but I will try to at least do twice a per month as work winds down a little, and if possible once a week. Thank you. Review Review, so I know if its going anywhere you like. **


	4. Chapter 3: That thing we dont understand

**Chapter 3: That thing we don't understand.**

Kurt was one of a kind. Blaine saw that from the moment he met him. Yet, there is so much more to the man than really meets the eye. Like most humans, Kurt was a creature of habit. He woke, showered, got ready and was out of his dorm exactly 45 minutes before his first early morning lesson. He waited for Blaine at the end of the hallway as Blaine was always ready a few minutes after. Sam could occasionally join them, if he was awake at the time. Usually on Tuesdays and Thursdays when Kurt's classes started at 10, Blaine's at 10:15 and Sam's at 11 sharp; they'd all managed to sit down for brunch together in the dining hall.

Kurt was also an incredibly friendly guy. Their morning table not only included Sam, but Mike and Puck, whom Kurt insisted have breakfast with the group, even if they took, turns. An Asian girl from Kurt's intro concepts class named Tina; Rachel and Joe from musical theater, Quinn and Artie from Drama, and finally Santana, and Brittany from Dance. With them, were also people from their dorms: Marley, Ryder, Nick, and Sugar Mata. They formed a neat group, with varied majors and interests, but for some reason, everyone there was invited by Kurt.

The first two weeks, Blaine and Kurt had settled into a routine. Breakfast with whomever of the group was there, walk each other to first class (which were like a building apart), meet up for lunch, and then go to Drama. At the end of the day, meet at the library for some quiet work time, and then dinner with Sam and Quinn who were the only ones not in class or rehearsal or practice at that time. After dinner, they'd hang out at each other's room or the main lounge and do homework or reading, sometimes even watch a movie.

Then there were the clubs and associations. Kurt was decidedly excited about this. He had signed up for several clubs in the university. First was the Alliance for Dance at Yale College club, then he joined the rest in quick succession: Cabaret, Community Sings, Music Scene, Runway Inc, Underbrook Coffeehouse, we both joined Quidditch, Drama Coalition, the Choral Society, and pretty much auditioned for every role he could for the plays and musicals the university was setting up. Looking through Kurt's day to day planner was impossible for Blaine. He never thought one person could do so much without exploding. He was right.

About a month into the start of the semester something happened that made Kurt realize that Yale isn't paradise on earth for him. It was about 5 am when Blaine walked down to the lounge on his way to an early errands run, when he found Kurt, sprawled on the couch, with the coffee table filled with papers and books, laying with a book on his chest. Blaine could have never thought any person could look so… adorable in their sleep, but Kurt was something else. Free of worry or stress lines, peaceful look, and the most incredibly cute bed head ever. He realized that maybe Kurt needed to catch up on his sleep since Blaine saw him either on his way to class or a meeting or doing some sort of homework, pretty much all the time now. He did start picking up all the stuff on the coffee table, sorting it by what seemed to be subject and into the respective folders. After that he went to get the book of his chest, but was met with a hand around his wrist.

"Whatyoudoing?" Kurt managed to mumble.

"Just sorting your stuff, go back to sleep, I'll bring back coffee" Blaine said with a smile.

"No. I can't, I have to finish reading" Kurt said swinging his legs and sitting up.

"Kurt, you look exhausted, just sleep"

"I can't, I have to read this for my Shakespeare class." Kurt said, trying to get his book back from Blaine.

"Kurt, you are spreading yourself too thin" Blaine said, his tone being a little more concerned.

"Why do you care Blaine?" Kurt snapped.

"Because I worry about you" Blaine said softly.

"Yeah, well, no one asked you to be my guardian!" Kurt snapped, standing up, snatching his book from Blaine and heading upstairs to his room.

Blaine looked on to Kurt walking away with a pained look to his face. He was actually disappointed, and a little hurt by Kurt, which, given the circumstances should not be something he should feel at all. He shouldn't have any other concern for his mark other than this is a setback to Kurt trusting him… yes, that's what he felt, a sense of disappointment in his mission.

He walked out of the lounge, out of the dorm, and headed over to the dining room to get two breakfast servings.

* * *

Kurt was stressed. Kurt was tired. Kurt was doing too much, for too little time. Kurt was also feeling very guilty and very shamed. He snapped at Blaine for no other reason than he was tired. He snapped at Blaine because someone finally told him the truth and showed concern. Kurt got changed, got his things ready, and ran out of the room to go find Blaine.

Kurt's walk towards the dining hall was basically a run, and he was opening the door just as Blaine was walking out with two food bags, the small collision landed them both on their asses on the ground, covered in the coffee Blaine had been carrying.

"Shit Kurt! Are you ok? Crap, this coffee is hot" Blaine said really quickly, trying to help Kurt to his feet.

"Blaine I am so sorry!" Kurt tried.

"No, Kurt, I should have been looking where I was going!" Blaine said, not understanding what the apology was for.

"No… not this… because of before… when I got bitchy and snappy, and you didn't deserve it." Kurt said, his face turning a little red.

Blaine tried to figure how to say what he was planning on saying without making Kurt feel any guiltier than he looked. He motioned with his head for them to start walking back to the dorm. As they walked he said, "It's understandable Kurt. You have a lot on your plate right now, and things keep piling one on the other, and you got stressed."

Kurt looked at Blaine after his very accurate description of what was going on, but he felt that Blaine deserved a little more than that. They were nearing the dorm at this point. "It's true, I've been taking on a lot of things, and yes, I am stressed to do my best on everyone of them, but I just… it's hard you know, being my dad's son, because although it seems that I have every door open to me, it's the doors other people approve I should do I can actually take. You understand?"

"Sort of"

"I have every possibility in front of me, right?"

"Yes"

"But if public opinion were to find it wrong or were it to show a negative view on my dad, it means I can't do it"

"Well, that sucks"

"Yes, it does. Because at this moment, all these doors are open for me here, and I can experience them, because it's college and it's expected of me, and I just want to do everything I can, while I can, before…"

"Before?"

"Before reality destroys it" Kurt said, a tear falling from his eye.

"Kurt…" Blaine said, moving a hand to wipe the tear away.

"No, it's fine. I always expect it" Kurt said trying to smile.

"You shouldn't have to" Blaine said softly.

Kurt then leaned forward as Blaine instinctively wrapped his arms around Kurt. It was then, that the flashes went off. Both Blaine and Kurt turned to see one photographer, flashing away, and several other reporters and photographers and paparazzi hurrying with questions being shouted and cameras getting ready. Blaine instinctively took Kurt's hand and started moving towards the dorm. They started running and managed to make it into their dorm and bolt the door. Mike and Puck already stationed in front of the entrance to the door to make sure none of the reporters pushed through. They felt bad that they hadn't followed Kurt when he went after Blaine, but they thought Coulson would have been fine on his own. But when Coulson notified them of the press, they went to the dorm door ready to go get Kurt, when Blaine was leading him in. Blaine didn't stop until they were in his room, where Kurt wouldn't get intruded by anyone.

"Stay here, I'll let Sam know where you are, but not to tell anyone" Blaine said leaving his own room for a moment.

Kurt looked around Blaine's room. It was neat, it was organized and clean, and very … not Blaine. Kurt felt like there was something missing from it. That for some reason, Blaine hadn't done anything to make it feel like home. He walked over to the nightstand, to the only picture in the door that didn't seem like it had come from an Ikea catalog. It was of two small boys, and an older teen with an arm around each of them.

"Those are my brothers…" Blaine said from the doorway.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to snoop"

"It's not snooping when it's in plain view Kurt" Blaine said smiling.

"Which of the little ones are you?"

"How do you know I'm one of the little ones?"

"The teen has very straight black hair, and the little ones have curls… you can do the math"

"My older brother Co-arlson, Carlson" Blaine started but corrected himself quickly.

"He looks familiar for some weird reason"

"He has a very common face." Blaine said quickly. "My little brother. His name was Daniel, or Dani as we called him"

"Was?"

"He, and my parents passed away a few years back… a car accident" Blaine said, his tone a little strained.

"I'm so sorry"

"It's fine. It was some time ago. We didn't see eye to eye on many things, and when it happened, me and my father were only starting to talk a little more, but it was still a strained thing." Blaine said, not realizing how much he was opening up to Kurt.

"And your mom?"

"She was incredible. Best mom in the world you know. Super confident, super independent, and she always had my back, and my brothers'"

"Dani?"

"He was pretty much my best friend. We were only a couple of years apart so we were incredibly close. Me and Cooper are close enough, but he was my dad's son from his first marriage, and he was about 8 years older than me, and 10 older than Dani, so it was a little different"

"Cooper? I thought his name was Carson?" Kurt said confused.

"Carson Cooper Thomas Anderson" Blaine said. "He didn't like his first name much, so me and my mom call him Cooper, and Dani called him Thomas. Drove my dad up the wall when we called him at the same time by three different names" Blaine said smiling, making up a fast lie on the spot, since he made a careless mistake. His mask was back, his family in the vault.

"I hope to meet Carson Cooper Thomas one day" Kurt said smiling and putting the picture down. "I need to talk to Mike and Puck"

"They said they'd come up and let you know when campus security cleared the press from campus. They already know they are not allowed in it anymore, but it's hard to keep the press of such a huge campus"

"Ok" Kurt said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I should get my stuff and do some homework or studying then."

"I'll get it. I don't want you in the hallway or in your room in case a reporter sees it" Blaine said leaving the room for a second.

As Kurt was getting comfortable to start a homework filled day, his cell phone rang, flashing his dad's personal number.

"Hey Dad"

"_Kurt, we need to talk, now" _Burt's voice said very clearly from the other end of the line. Kurt knew he was in deep trouble.

* * *

**AN: Had to make a small edit. As Finn is in a different university, I can't have him listed in the friends Kurt makes. Oops.**


	5. Chapter 4: When things collide

**Chapter 4: When things collide.**

"Dad, what's wrong?" Kurt asked as calmly as he could, knowing pretty much what this was about.

"_Kurt, I know you know exactly what this is about! You have any idea what it even felt like! It wasn't even a bad picture, but Kurt, just not knowing that this has been going on since school started!"_ Burt rambled and yelled on to him, while Kurt just stayed confused.

"Dad, wait, what has been going on that I don't know about?!" Kurt asked real quickly.

"_You have a boyfriend!"_ Burt yelled.

"Will you please stop yelling?! I do not have a boyfriend! I barely have a social life!" Kurt said a little loudly.

"_Kurt, I got half a dozen online articles, and several print previews that keep pouring in! The images say enough!"_ Burt said loudly, not so much yelling. _"You are kissing some guy in the middle of campus!"_

"Whoa! I haven't been kissing any guys! Dad, tell me where to looks at the images I'm supposed to be explaining" Kurt said getting Blaine's laptop and turning it on.

As Kurt navigated to get to the articles, he found a site which had the most pictures. It was him and Blaine hugging from barely a few minutes ago. And based on what he had read, they had just spouted off whatever they thought would make the most headlines just to get the pictures out there and let people make of it as they will. It was mostly gossip sites that had any stuff uploaded, but his dad had sent him a list of the magazines and websites, and news papers, and news outlets that were running the story either tonight or tomorrow. The pictures all showed Kurt hugging a guy, impressively, none showed the guy's face, so Blaine was left out of it, and it was perfect for Kurt, because he didn't want to lose Blaine to this.

"Ok dad, first off, we are hugging not kissing. And it was the first time we'd ever been like close into each other's personal space. It was a weird progression of things, were, he was trying to make sure I was fine, and I was stressed and snapped, and then well he left and stuff to give me space, and I went after him to apologize and then we talked and I apologized and started crying because I was stressed and tired, and he didn't deserve it, and he was nice, and comforted me, and made sure I was ok, and then…" Kurt started and then sped up and rambled it all out.

"_Kurt! Kurt! Relax… I-I… I get it"_ Burt said, and Kurt could totally imagine him running a hand over his scalp. _"I see they made it up… I was just… it's hard to think now that all this stuff will happen, and I'll miss it cause you are over there, and I'm here."_

Kurt let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry this happened like this. But I swear dad, if there is anyone that important in my life you'll know before anyone else."

"_Thanks kiddo"_ Burt said. _"The press office is already full guns ahead with a response. Is the guy really just a friend?"_

"Yes dad, nothing else"

"_Ok. Then that's what we'll say"_ Burt said. _"So, you said you were stressed. What's been going on?"_

"Just college I guess. Trying to do too much at once. I joined a lot of clubs and with a full course load, it was just too much. So I'm taking a back seat on a few clubs, and dropping the ones that aren't really what I was expecting." Kurt explained as best he could.

"_I see. May ask the initiative to apparently join every club in Yale, was it something that you wanted to do, or thought you needed to do?"_

"Both I guess. I just wanted to experience college"

"_Kurt, College is more than classes and clubs you know. It also about the people you meet, and the things you do, the places you go… You can't experience college just by sitting in a classroom."_

The line went quiet on both ends for a moment, while Kurt smiled. It was a while since he had managed a talk with only his dad, without the president of the United States in attendance.

"Thanks dad"

"_Ok kiddo. The vultures are here and looking like they need me, so I'm heading off. Talk soon ok"_

"Sure, bye dad" Kurt said, and hung up his cell phone.

Kurt set his phone down and went back to doing some homework. About 10 minutes later, Blaine's door opened and in he walked in, Kurt could see Mike's arm in front of Kurt's door as if Kurt was in there. Blaine walked over to the window and looked around before turning to take a look at Kurt.

"You ok?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I'm fine Blaine… how about you?" Kurt asked carefully. How would Blaine really react to the press?

"I'm good." Blaine said and then smiled. "I almost feel like I'm in a spy thriller"

"Or we could always pretend you work with Mike and Noah" Kurt joked, and didn't notice that the comment took Blaine's smile away.

"But, I was mostly asking if you were ok from before… you unloaded a lot before we became the cover of US weekly"

"I'm … ok. It was definitely nice to let that out. And rest assured, I'm dropping some clubs and taking a back seat on others so I don't stress too much."

"Good. Well, we can stay indoors all day… or we could sneak out…" Blaine said after looking through the window again.

"Sneak out to do what?"

"Whatever you want Kurt. It'll be you and me, no Mike, no Puck, no press, no one else to bother you for a day"

"How are you planning on accomplishing that?"

"By making you as un-Kurt like as I can. So first off, take this pair of loose fit jeans and put them on" Blaine said walking over to his closet and pulling something out.

"Loose fit… no, just no" Kurt said, eyeing the jeans in Blaine's hand like they were the plague.

"Wear them over your jeans, God knows yours are tight enough to pretty much be attached to your skin." Blaine said smirking. "This is just temporary, we can ditch them somewhere later"

"Fine. What about a shirt?" Kurt asked as he took the jeans from Blaine.

"Plaid button up" Blaine said digging in a small stack at the bottom of his closet shelve.

"Please do not tell me I'm also wearing a baseball cap!" Kurt said looking up quickly. He was always very conscious about what he wore. He wasn't considered a fashionista for nothing.

"It's either a baseball cap or a beanie" Blaine said holding both up. His self satisfied smirk said just how much he was enjoying this.

"Give me the damned beanie then" Kurt said a little annoyed.

Blaine watched as Kurt looked himself over in the bathroom mirror, and the look he was giving the clothes was positively the funniest thing Blaine had ever seen.

"Kurt, those clothes aren't going to kill you"

"No… but I'm hoping I get to burn them after I get out of them"

"I was thinking giving them to a church or something on our way around town."

"I would not subject someone else to this… misery, this utter lack of sense"

"They are not that bad" Blaine tried defending.

"Why do you even own these, it's not like you wear it…"

"I don't know… when I brought my stuff over in the summer, they were just there. Probably from one of my old friends crashing at my ap-house, at my house" Blaine said, correcting himself as fast as he could on the last part.

"Ok… so how do we do this?"

"We need to distract your guys first, which is simple. Mike is stationed looking to inside the room, but the angle, he can only see the desk area, and not where my bed is. I'll call Sam and tell him to come over, tell him to wear a jacket as if he was going out."

"He walks in, hands me the jacket, and you and I leave, leaving him in your room. Why would he accept that?"

Blaine pointed to the wall above the desk. The HDTV was huge, how Kurt never noticed it before actually surprised him. In fact, aside from the little details of Blaine's life, he hadn't really noticed all the things Blaine kept in his room. TV, DVD, X-box, Music System, Speakers on the ceiling corners, posters on the walls ranging from musicals to movies, to concert posters, a wall calendar of different soccer players, a shelve filled with books from top to bottom, microwave, and an unplugged toaster oven, a blender, and a mini fridge. Blaine's room was very well equipped. And although it sounded like a very personal room, to Kurt, Blaine's room still felt devoid of something in particular. As if, it wasn't actually Blaine's room.

"Kurt?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just wondering a little. Plan sounds good"

"I'll call Sam then"

About 15 minutes later, Sam walked in wearing a coat, they loudly discussed going out to eat something, and Kurt loudly replied he'd rather stay in a do some work to distract from the annoying flashing lights that seemed to follow him. As "Sam" and Blaine walked out of RA's room, Blaine said back to a now X-box engrossed Sam. "Hey Kurt, just stay in my room until we get back. Mike is right out here."

Blaine and "Sam" walked down the stairs and then out the door. Kurt got nervous, but walked looking down to the ground, while Blaine walked shoulder to shoulder next to him. Kurt noticed that there weren't any flashing lights, no one screaming at him to look one way or the other, he was walking past them, like they just didn't care about him. Because in truth, they didn't see Kurt Hummel, they just saw homeless looking college student #2345554… Kurt was like anyone you could see, for the first time in years he was invisible.

He and Blaine walked out of campus and towards the park nearby. They walked next to each other for a little while, before Blaine led Kurt to a small restaurant on the opposite edge of the park. While Blaine ordered them some coffees, Kurt got rid of the baggy jeans and plaid shirt, throwing it in a bag with the beanie. After that they walked out, and Blaine handed the bag with the clothes to someone on a nearby church. They managed to get all the way to some shopping mall and just walk around.

"It feels so weird" Kurt mentioned at one point.

"What?"

"The fact that Mike and Noah aren't here, that there isn't anyone watching over every little thing I do"

"How does that feel?"

"Scary in some ways. I don't remember a time when I could just walk around and not haven people recognize me in some form or another. I mean, My dad has been president for 5 years, and for years before that he was a Governor or a Mayor in Ohio, so when we moved to Washington… I've always been under watch, even if it was by a small Ohio paper, or every major news outlet in the country."

"So it's just scary?"

"No… it's also very… liberating. This idea that right now, no one cares what I do. They aren't trying to figure it out, or make assumptions, to them, I am irrelevant, and I am invisible."

"I doubt you can be invisible Kurt. While, yes, people are not recognizing you right away, they are still turning to look." Blaine said while looking at the people they passed by, all whom took a second look at Kurt, and then kept going. "And as for irrelevant… you will never be irrelevant Kurt."

"You are just saying that to make me feel better"

"If only you could see what I see"

"And what's that?"

"Someone incredible"

Kurt smiled, but continued walking. Blaine did this a lot. He would be all fun and chatty, but when serious conversation arose, he always made Kurt feel good. Kurt knew Blaine regarded him with high esteem, but he didn't know just how much reciprocated that. Blaine was… dapper. It was the only possible word to describe him. He was charming, and polite, and attentive, and nice, and confident, and charismatic, and smart.

"Does it ever go away?" Kurt mussed.

"What?" Blaine asked a little confused.

"Huh?" Kurt said walking from his little reverie.

"Does what ever go away?" Blaine asked with a little smirk, noting that Kurt probably didn't realize he said it out loud.

"Your politely charming self." Kurt teased. "You are what mothers all over the world hope their sons behave like"

"Don't you like my polite charming self?" Blaine asked smiling.

"I-I…" Kurt started. But turned sarcastic real quick and said "It's bearable"

What Kurt really wanted to say was that he believes Blaine wears a mask. Beneath that exterior of charm, Kurt feels like there is something else to Blaine, like there is something being hidden from him by the man in front of him. Kurt doesn't need to figure it out now. If Blaine wanted to tell him something, he would. He trusted Blaine like that; he knew that this guy, this friend, would trust him just as much in time.

The mall was beginning to crowd with people, so Blaine led Kurt to the colonnade area of the mall, and they walked outside, and enjoyed a nice stroll for a while, content in mindless chatter, and good company.

They knew though, that heading back to the dorms would prove difficult. It wasn't about avoiding the paparazzi… at this point it was avoiding Mike and Puck. So Kurt decided that it was time to try something he never got a chance to do before. Sneaking in when you weren't supposed to be out in the first place.

It sounded like a good plan, in all ways seemed like a great plan, but Kurt wasn't anticipating the amount of annoyance he would get trying to sneak back in. Both his and Blaine's room had windows, but Kurt's window faced towards the opposite side of the entrance filled paparazzi. With a lot of Blaine's help, he managed to climb up to his window, and after a little struggle, managed to open the lock with a credit card. Then came the unraveling. Blaine went through the window first, and held Kurt's hand as Kurt passed through the threshold of the window. As he did, his toe touched said threshold, and lost his balance for no reason. Kurt fell forward into Blaine's arm, whom wasn't able to hold the weight at that moment and fell back with a loud thud to the ground, taking Kurt with him. It would have been perfectly fine, but in the fall somehow someway, Kurt's crotch landed on top of Blaine's crotch. The pressure and slight friction from the movement, caused both boys to moan… loudly. So it was no surprise that Mike ran into the room to see what happened, He could not have imagined anything like this would ever happen.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a while, but I've been busy with both jobs, but I'm trying to write as often as possible.**

**Please Reviews, I'd love hear your feedback, thoughts, ideas, theories or whatever :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Accelerated Velocity

**Chapter 5: The Accelerated Velocity of Terminological Inexactitude.**

It's hard to explain how one five second moments could be turned into this. A gigantic magnitude of inexplicable confusion. It all started with Mike walking into the room and seeing Kurt on top of Blaine, not knowing they'd just climbed through the window, after having sneaked out for the day. Mike just looked at them on the ground, then back at the hallway, and then just stuttered a weird apology on intruding and left. Kurt burst out laughing, while Blaine chuckled. Kurt just moved over slowly, apologizing, and then continuing to laugh. He missed Blaine's look to the door, the one that showed pure worry. They both got to their feet, and moved around Blaine's room, Kurt grabbing his things, Blaine just moving around him.

Kurt went out into the hallway, nodded to Mike, and into his room. Blaine was calling Sam, asking him where he was, only to find out that Mike went into the room a few hours after they left, and asked about what was going on, and then just let him leave. Blaine knew the sneaking out of Kurt wouldn't get him into too much trouble, it would be the sneaking back in, and the idea Mike could get into his head. Soon enough he did out, when Puck walked into his room, grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him to a wall.

"What the hell are you playing at Anderson?!" Puck said, rather menacingly.

"Let me go" Blaine said as calmly as he could.

"No, because you were sneaking him out when you know how it's filled with photographers and reporters, and then freaking assault him!" Puck said, a little louder.

"I did not assault him! We fell over when we were sneaking back in!" Blaine protested, matching Puck's tone. "You of all people should know how this all is for him! How much he needed not being besieged here by the flash mob outside!"

"I don't care! Even when I am not allowed to, you are numero uno on my list to go all juvie on!" Puck said. "Be careful Anderson, cause hurting Kurt can cause you a lot more trouble than you really know"

"Let me go!" Blaine said, pushing Puck away.

"I'm not going to tell you to stay away, cause Kurt likes you, but you better not be pulling any crap around him" Puck said, taking a few steps back and then leaving.

Blaine sat down in his bed and ran his hands over his head for a second before standing and closing his window. He was not concerned over Puck, why would he, it wasn't like he could do anything. Blaine was a lot more worried about Kurt, and the situation. The point was to get close to Kurt and keep an eye on him, not to actually care about him.

Caring, in Blaine's line of work, often led to mistakes, incompletion, errors in judgment, disasters. Granted, Kurt was an extremely likable guy. He was nice, and polite, and friendly, and he cared and thought about others, and pretty much never thought about himself too strongly. He was selfless. He listened and waited patiently. But in the end, this job wasn't about that. Get close, and keep an eye out. That was going to be his new focus.

* * *

For the next few days, Kurt noticed one important change in his day-to-day life: Blaine was very well ignoring him. He could have said avoiding him, but considering Blaine was always there, it was just not right to say avoiding. He wasn't as interested in Kurt anymore. They ate together, walked to class together, but unlike before, Blaine wasn't being all mentor-y or trying to literally help him escape Mike and Noah. In fact, if anything, he was just an addition to Mike and Noah. Then it happened.

Kurt often wondered about what he could have done to set Blaine off like this. He thought back on playing hooky, on going back in through the window, and falling over him. He seemed fine after that, he laughed about it, and they seemed to have dismissed it. Kurt liked Blaine a lot, he was becoming one of Kurt's best friends at college, but the more he tried to figure it out, the more he felt Blaine emotionally pulling away.

It was nearing November and Kurt would be going back to Washington in a few weeks for Thanksgiving, and he honestly did not feel like leaving with Blaine acting like this. They needed to talk, but thanks to Blaine's new attitude he wasn't much of a talker. Kurt was honestly surprised if he got two sentences strung together more than twice in the same day. The worst part was how Blaine acted with everyone else. He was his usual polite and dapper man, but with Kurt, the temperature dropped a few degrees every time. Kurt was starting to believe Blaine didn't even know he was doing anything, because he couldn't think of anything that he could have done at all.

It was a Friday when Kurt finally decided to talk to him, and make him listen if he had to. They were in Kurt's room, doing some homework for their mutual class, and Kurt decided just to jump into the fire.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Kurt asked quickly, noting immediately Blaine wouldn't get what the question was about.

"I thought we were working on this separate first and then comparing" Blaine said, not even looking up.

"I mean in general." Kurt said, and noted Blaine stopped writing his notes. "You don't talk to me, you don't ask questions, or make comments, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you stole Noah's or Mike's job"

"I'm acting normal Kurt"

"No you aren't. A few weeks ago, we'd be doing this, while having a conversation. In the past week, the last time we had a conversation, it was about the weather while walking to breakfast"

"What do you want from me Kurt?"

"I want to know what I did"

"Nothing"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"So you aren't going to tell me?"

"You didn't do anything"

"But then why are you ignoring me? I can tell Blaine. You act so different with me, than with other people… do you… is being friends with me… bad? Something you wish to end? Cause I can change dorms or something…"

"It's not you Kurt, it's not me" Blaine tried. "I like being your friend, I like you"

"Funny way of showing it"

Blaine didn't know what to say to that. Apologizing was an option, but he couldn't do that and just go back to the way things were now. Pretending to be Kurt's friend just would be a game of pretending to pretend. Or he could just not say anything and let Kurt walk away. His mission… it wasn't easy. Get close, don't get attached. Blaine didn't think his handlers knew that it was impossible. Getting close always means caring, even if it is that little bit.

"I'm sorry… I am avoiding you, but you didn't do anything Kurt, I swear" Blaine said, and then after a little hesitation, decided on the simplest of lies. "I'm just a little concerned with my classes. My art and lit class has a lot of reading involved, and several other assignments that keep piling up, and all due around the same dates"

"Oh… I see" Kurt said, his frown deepened a little before he asked, "Am I distracting you?"

"Yes" Blaine said, making Kurt frown line deepen. "But in a good way! Kurt, you've been a lifeline. Your distraction is keeping me from going into panic state"

"But you've barely said a word to me all week"

"I know. Me being stressed, equals me being an ass"

"Oh I know that now"

"Sorry"

"Don't worry… I get it" Kurt said, and then standing and holding out a hand. "Dinner?"

"I can't… I have all this to finish" Blaine said moving the excuse forward. "Pizza?"

"Only if it's a veggie one" Kurt said with a smile.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine managed to get back to friendly terms by the end of the following week. Blaine made a call to his handlers that to improve mission outcome, he would need further emotional attachments allowed, since he was a human with a heart, and sometimes he couldn't just be a perfect robot. They laughed at his phrasing and approved his unusual request. Blaine from that point on, cared to the bare minimum for Kurt so that his mission didn't suffer because of it. Yet, he could have never known what would happen next.

On a Thursday morning, a couple of weeks before Thanksgiving, Kurt walked in with a smile on his face.

"What's with you sunshine?" Blaine asked.

"I think I met someone today"

"You mean like a friend?"

"More like a date"

"Come again?" Blaine asked quickly. "A date?"

"Yeah, this guy walked into the library today, and sat across from me a couple of tables away, and we started like making eyes at each other"

"And then what, he just walked up?" Blaine asked a little shocked.

"Actually yes, he stood up, walked over, sat in front of me, and then introduced himself"

"Who is he?"

"His name is Chandler, he is from Ohio too, and he is also a musical theater major." Kurt said excitedly. "We are going out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh, good" Blaine, mentally reminding himself to run a background check on him.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, turning his head slightly.

"Nothing, I just… I don't want you to get hurt by people" Blaine said.

Kurt understood almost immediately. 'You are the president's son, how do you know this is real?'

"I can't not trust people Blaine. I have to be able to do things and trust blindly otherwise I feel trapped, in a cage, and alone"

"I get that Kurt, but you can trust without trusting blindly. Just… just, don't get in too deep too fast." Blaine said carefully.

"I'll be careful… I promise" Kurt said with a small voice and a small smile.

Blaine nodded and looked back down at the book he was reading. Kurt didn't say anything else, but he moved to Blaine's desk and grabbed his Drama book from the pile of stuff he still had to do, and lay down on Blaine's bed for reading.

By the next afternoon, Blaine had gone through incredible lengths to make sure this Chandler kid was a) Not going to be a hindrance to him, and b) Not planning on hurting Kurt. First he had rigged the hallway with a hidden camera and microphones, while also including a microphone to Kurt's room. He was taking his job incredibly seriously for this, which included background checks on Chandler, and his family and close friends; and reserving a table at the restaurant he was taking Kurt to. By the time 7pm rolled around, Blaine was at his laptop looking and listening in as Chandler made his way down the hallway to Kurt's door. Once Kurt answered the knock and pleasantries were said, they were out the door, with Blaine following as invisible as he could. At the restaurant, he made sure he was never in Kurt's line of sight, and when Kurt made his first trip to the bathroom to wash up, he passed by Chandler, and managed to bump into him and drop a bug on the table. This date was interesting to say the least.

"_So tell me something no one knows about Kurt Hummel" Chandler said in an annoyingly squeaky voice. _

"_I don't know really…" Kurt said bashfully_

"_Ok, let's start simple. Tell me the one song you've always wanted to perform but have never had the chance to do"_

"_I've always wanted a hand at trying Don't Cry for me Argentina from Evita" _

"_Oh My God! You totally should! It is such a masterpiece!" Chandler proclaimed in what Blaine thought was too much excitement._

"_I know, and there is also Defying Gravity from Wicked…" Kurt tried before Chandler interrupted again._

"_Oh my! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! That is such a perfect song for your tone and vocal range!" He basically yelled at Kurt._

_Kurt smiled, or that it would seem since Blaine couldn't actually see him. _

"_I'm sorry… I get pretty loud when I'm excited" Chandler said, blushing a little._

"_It's fine, it's refreshing really" Kurt said, making Blaine wonder if it was refreshing from him…_

"_I really like this Kurt"_

"_Me too"_

The next morning found Blaine reviewing what he had heard on the date, going back and forth on the tape, and trying to find something wrong with Chandler other than his personality. His background was clean, he wasn't a joke gone wrong, and aside from Blaine disliking him, there was nothing wrong with Kurt dating this guy. Except, Blaine was pouring over tapes, and trying to do his damned homework and assignments and stressing because for once Kurt was studying with him, he was in his room, doing some studying with Chandler. They had met up for coffee early, with Puck and Mike tagging along, as they had spent the date sitting like ten tables away, and not allowed to walk even 10 paces close at Kurt's request, but now that Chandler got to know Kurt a little more, he also felt fine with Puck and Mike being constant company. After coffee, Kurt suggested doing a lazy Saturday mid day studying date for them, and well, Chandler accepted on the spot.

Blaine was now, multitasking his life, while making sure to keep an ear out for anything being said in Kurt's room through the surveillance stuff. When a couple of hours passed and soon Chandler was on his way to his own dorm. Blaine saw Kurt doing a little happy dance via camera when Chandler was out of sight of the hallway. For no apparent reason to him, this was a problem. Meeting Chandler; changed the dynamics of Blaine and Kurt's relationship a lot.

Kurt was now more involved in dating Chandler than anything other than school. Blaine barely saw him in the sense of a friendship setting. In fact, Blaine saw more of Kurt during surveillance than he did as his friend. Chandler always made a point to bring fresh coffee for Kurt, and then walk him to breakfast. They ate lunch, and spent time in between classes, and hung out after, and Blaine started to realize how replaceable he really was. Soon, he was following Kurt carefully, and putting microphones to hear conversations, and feeling like an intruder to his life. His handlers were worried and kept asking for something to be done, but he couldn't do anything. The fact is, Kurt was blatantly cutting him out, and it was impossible for him to do anything. His only, respite, the three days before Thanksgiving, when Chandler was back in Ohio and Kurt finally had free time from him.

For the first time in the past week, Kurt went into Blaine's room. Blaine was sitting in his window sill angry at the latest news from his handler.

"_You are officially inactive" the handler had said from the speaker._

"_You can't do this. I am keeping tabs on him, and I doing my job" Blaine argued_

"_You are not close to him. He is cutting you out, and unless you fix that, you are inactive." The handler said. "This mission relies on Hummel's trust, not your surveillance abilities."_

"_What do you want me to do? Kill the other guy?!" Blaine said jokingly albeit exasperatedly. _

"_Blaine… just get back in the game" and then the line went dead._

Kurt noticed immediately the stiff posture of Blaine's shoulders and frowned.

"Are you ok?"

"Not really"

"What's up?"

"Are you mad at me?" Blaine asked suddenly

"No, of course not" Kurt hastened to say while widening his eyes in surprise. "Why would you say that?"

"I ignored you pretty badly before… It would be fair if you did the same"

"I am not ignoring you"

"Really, cause until now, I hadn't seen you since Saturday when you were on your way out to see Chandler"

"Oh… I guess I have been hanging out with Chandler a lot" Kurt said in understanding.

"Yeah… so are you?"

"What?"

"Mad?"

"No! Blaine… I just like him, and I'm getting to know him better…" Kurt said, and then added "You know how that goes"

"I do but… I guess… I don't know, I guess I miss my friend"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize Kurt, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm-"

"Don't. Just let it be" Blaine said dejectedly looking back out the window.

"Something else is wrong"

"I got bad news from home" Blaine said, making sure not to reveal anything.

"What happened?"

"I can't… I don't feel up to talking about it" Blaine said.

"What about Thanksgiving?"

"What about it?"

"Would this mean you aren't going home for thanksgiving?"

"Probably"

"No one should be alone on thanksgiving, or any other holiday" Kurt said pensively, and then almost as quickly as the thought popped into his head. "Come to Washington with me"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the very late update, but at the moment I am working around three jobs, all with varying schedules, and it pretty much a lot to work with, and honestly, although I still am focused on this story, and I have the ideas, sometimes I just don't have the time, or even the energy to sit and write. I had this chapter at half for like 2 weeks, and just finished it tonight... Hoping to get adjusted to my work schedule soon, so I can get regular writing in. Thank you for your patience, and please review so I know you at least like the story. **


	7. Chapter 6: This is so awkward

**Chapter 6: This is so awkward**

"_**Come to Washington with me."**_

Blaine's brain momentarily shut down. Kurt wanted him to go with him to Washington. To the White House. To spend Thanksgiving with his family, US President Burt Hummel. For a moment, his mind went to mission mode and he wondered whether he would need approval, but remembering he was set to being an inactive agent this was all pointless. But he needed to get back into Kurt's life, and there wouldn't be a Chandler in Washington. The only question was, would his handler allow him to even get anywhere near the capitol?

"Maybe. I need to make sure about what's going on back home before anything, but, as far as I know… yes, I can go with you to Washington." Blaine said carefully.

Kurt smiled. "Really?"

"There shouldn't really be a problem, I just don't want to have… loose ends back home" Blaine said as carefully as possible.

Kurt didn't say anything; he just yelped in happiness and jumped into Blaine's arms for a hug.

"Excited much?" Blaine said with a soft smile.

"Well, since Thanksgiving is such a family thing, none of my old friends had been able to come over to hangout, and Thanksgiving among Secret Service, the White House staff, and dignitaries and senators is not the most entertaining of things when you are alone" Kurt said, his smile dimming a little.

"Well, this year we'll go to the fancy dinner, and then go outside and have a snowball fight in the white house back yard" Blaine said smirking.

"That sounds like a plan Anderson, I like it" Kurt replied, and then looked to his watch.

"Meeting Chandler?" Blaine asked, and without meaning to, his voice sounded… sad.

"I was, but I am cancelling today. I'm going to my room, getting some movies and camping out in this room, and hanging out with my friend" Kurt said, sending a quick text.

"You don't have…" Blaine started, and stopped. What was he supposed to say really. He wanted Kurt to cancel stuff with Chandler.

"I know. But I happen to miss my friend too" Kurt finished, guessing at where Blaine was going at.

They spent the entire day going from movie to movie. There wasn't even a logical choice for movies. They just grabbed whatever was there, and watched it together. Before any of them knew it, it was late and Kurt was asleep on Blaine's bed. Blaine didn't really have the heart to wake him up, so he stood up from his side of the bed, and opened his door, only to find Mike there.

"He fell asleep" Blaine said simply.

Mike started to the room, but Blaine shook his head.

"He looks comfortable. I don't mind sharing the bed, just let him sleep" Blaine said, and let Mike peer in.

Kurt was on his side, looking towards the center of the bed, legs curled a little up, one arm under the pillow, and the other tucked into his chest, hand near his mouth. His face was relaxed, and still smiling lightly.

"Yeah, that sounds good" Mike said smiling. "I'll take Puck's morning shift, so when Kurt walks out of your room, Puck doesn't walk in to murder you"

"I'll appreciate that" Blaine said smiling, going back to his room, and closing the door. He changed into sweats and a t shirt, before putting a t shirt and another pair of sweats on the chair next to Kurt, in case he woke uncomfortable.

He laid down next to Kurt, in the dark, and just looked at his "target." Reading about someone on a file is a lot different than experiencing living around them. Kurt was more than a file, more than a personality profile, more than a list of words on a page. Kurt is warm. Kurt cared. Kurt is talented. He is very invested in whatever he does. He is friendly. He is beautiful. Blaine shook his head at the last thought. He wasn't supposed to think of anything like that about Kurt, because Kurt is also the mission. Soon his eyes closed, and he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up smiling. He'd had a great day with Blaine and was happy to have some friendly company for Thanksgiving. That was when he noticed his current position. He was laying on his side, one arm under the pillow, facing the wall. Behind him, was Blaine, whom he was currently spooning with. Blaine's arm was curled around his waist, their hands clasped on Kurt's chest. He could feel Blaine's breath at the back of his neck, their legs intertwined, and there was a particularly embarrassing press on his ass, that somewhat matched the bulge on his pants. He tried to move away from Blaine, but the vice grip on his waist was letting up. He tried shimming away from him, only to hear a groan, and then feel Blaine's hips rut against him. Now, Kurt and Blaine may just be friends, but they are still young men, and certain things are pretty much uncontrollable, and as such, Kurt also let out a small groan at Blaine's morning wood rutting against his ass. It seemed that that was what Blaine needed to finally wake up. Cause Blaine felt the arm holding him stiffen, and the rapid and slightly harsher movement of Blaine's chest due to accelerated breathing. Next thing he knows, is he feels Blaine move away real fast, and back up, until he hears the thump of Blaine falling of the bed. Kurt turns around quickly, and looks at his friend. Blaine looks like a deer caught in headlights, while blushing profusely. He was breathing a little hard, and Kurt knew he must feel pretty bad.

"Look, Blaine, it's fine…" Kurt started, just as Blaine was saying "Oh my God, Kurt I am so sorry…"

They both chuckled a little, and Blaine nodded his head for Kurt to continue.

"This is so normal. I mean…" Kurt tried, and looked down to his more constrained morning wood in his jeans.

"Yeah, but I pretty much… I-I…" Blaine said trying to find something to say.

"Blaine you are blushing" Kurt tried smiling.

"God Kurt! I'm embarrassed. We are friends and I pretty much assaulted you while asleep!" Blaine said really quickly.

"First of, you were asleep, so you pretty much had no control over your actions" Kurt said. "And like I said, it's normal, it could happen to any guy"

"I'm still sorry"

"Well don't worry about it."

They just stayed there quietly for a few minutes before Kurt finally said something. "I'm gonna go change, meet me in an hour to go get coffee?"

"Yeah sure" Blaine said, standing up, and moving to open the door for Kurt.

Kurt moved to the door, but noticed something on the chair next to his side of the bed. A shirt and sweat pants. Did Blaine lay them out for him? He shrugged it off, and went to the door, a small 'see you later' to Blaine as they opened the door. Mike was standing next to the door, and he just smiled at Kurt and Blaine as Kurt just walked pass saying good morning and just entering his room. Blaine closed his door too, to avoid Mike seeing his little problem.

Once he was alone, Blaine freaked. He wasn't worried about the morning boner, nor about the rutting. It was the fact that he had been dreaming about KURT that set him off. Kurt probably would never know, but still. The images weren't fading from his mind at all. Kurt on his bed. Kurt on a couch. Kurt over him. Kurt pining him to a wall, to the shower. Kurt having him bent over a desk in the damned oval office… Blaine pressed the flat of his palm against his groin and tried to think of something else. He tried remembering this was a mission. After a few minutes he got a change of clothes and headed for the showers. Maybe a cold shower would help him get his stuff together.

An hour later he was dressed, calm and knocking on Kurt's door. Kurt came out smiling, and they headed off for coffee at the nearest Starbucks. They spent a couple of hours just talking before going over to the university theater later that day for "The Age of Innocence" that the Drama Department seniors had finally debuted. As they waited for the play to start, Blaine noticed Kurt's excitement.

"You seem very excited for a school play" He marked a little happily too.

"It's just… Chandler would rather go to the Rialto Theater a couple of miles away, and make a big show of taking me to see something like Phantom or even Wicked; but at this point, this small school production… this excites me so much more, cause in four years, just four years Blaine, that could be me. It could be me on stage playing Archer, or Erik, or Hamlet, or Rolf, or even Teen Angel or something. This is where it would all start. That stage" Kurt said in a very awed toned.

Blaine smiled, and just squeezed Kurt's hand. "You will be amazing"

They smiled at each other as the theater lights dimmed, and the actors walked on stage. For some reason their hands remained clasped. For some reason neither of them thought to let go at all.

* * *

The next day found them sitting on Air Force 1, on their way south to Washington. That morning had been hectic as Kurt forgot that the trip had been moved a day back and so he was in a frenzied packing state until Blaine kindly reminded him that it was unlikely that the Presidential plane would leave without him. Kurt laughed a little but still remained a little panicky with his packing. The plane ride itself was a lot more revealing. Mike and Puck nodded off to sleep the moment the plane was in the air as there were four more agents there with them, and Coulson was sitting with the pilots. Kurt and Blaine were playing at 20 questions.

"Favorite vacation?" Blaine asked. He had just let Kurt know his favorite food was pizza.

"When I was 9, me and my dad went on our first vacation without my mom. It was a disaster. Missed the flight to Orlando, got some weird room near Animal Kingdom resort which was near the vicinity of some morning animal. I got sick that first day at Magic Kingdom, and it rained the day we went to Sea World" Kurt said smiling.

"Uhm, Kurt, that sounds pretty bad" Blaine said.

"I was bad, but me and my dad had fun with it, and for some reason, it was the first time since my mom died that we just, let go completely and had fun for days. Just me and him, no one else; before the world would invade our lives." Kurt said. "Enough mushy stuff. Let's go with most embarrassing memory?"

"Singing the wrong national anthem at a school assembly." Blaine said.

"How do you even know any other school anthem?"

"I lived in England for a few years when we were younger, and the first year back, at my school, my class was supposed to sing the anthem, everyone started on the Star Spangled Banner, while I just went to town with God Save the Queen" Blaine said.

"I would have loved to see that!" Kurt said laughing.

"I'm sure my brother has it on tape somewhere." Blaine said smiling. "My turn… first crush?"

"I can't answer that!" Kurt said, his voice raising an octave.

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing"

"As long as it wasn't your dad, I think it can't be that bad"

"Finn Hudson"

"See, that's not… wait…" Blaine started. "Finn Hudson, your step brother?!"

"This was before he was my step brother!"

"Still… he is…" Blaine said, eyes wide, leaning back on his seat. "Whoa"

"I know! He even had a girlfriend at the time… "

"So this was an impossible crush?"

"Pretty much yes… and he was… slightly homophobic as well" Kurt said. "Even when our parent's married, he was a little off around me. Yelled and called me a fag once. And his football teammates were my usual bullies"

"Kurt…"

"No. Not today" he said smiling. "My turn… First… Kiss."

"That would be Jeremiah Clarke" Blaine said. "He was also my first crush."

"Jeremiah… as in a guy?" Kurt asked carefully.

"Uhm, yeah… why do you ask?"

"I thought you were straight"

"No, I mean I once thought I was, but no… totally gay here."

"Oh" Kurt said simply. "Now I get it"

"What?"

"Remember that time, when I woke up before you and you kind of…"

"Don't remind me. I'm embarrassed as it is"

"That's the thing. I thought you were more uncomfortable than embarrassed, because if you were straight, that would have been totally confusing and weird for you"

"Oh no, no, no! I just felt embarrassed for the sake of friendship. No friend, gay or straight should be dealing with that"

"I said it was fine"

"Yes, but I wasn't fine with it"

"Why?"

"You are my friend Kurt, and believe it or not, to me it felt like I was using you."

"But…"

"It has nothing to do with you. You are perfect. This is all on me, and how I view certain things"

"And that is…?"

"Trust. I broke a trust that we'd established and crossed a line I had no right to cross." Blaine said. "My dad was a rules man. He was very military in nature even though he never joined. It's how he was raised, how he ran his business, how he raised me and Coop, until he and my mom and Dani died. He taught me that we when we establish relationships with people; platonic, romantic, business, there is always a conduct and boundaries to follow. I pushed the boundaries of friendship that morning, and without your consent, to me it felt like abuse of trust." Blaine said. "So for that, I am sorry"

"Blaine…" Kurt started, but noticing how important this is to Blaine. "I accept your apology."

Blaine smiled and leaned back on his seat. The game was left behind, and soon enough Kurt dozed off, and Blaine followed him shortly. They were woken up later as the flight landed, and it was time to go. The ride to the White House didn't take long as they had left late and arrived late, the streets all clear of traffic. The staff was quick to get Kurt's things, and Blaine's taking them to the right wing and residential side of the White House. Blaine was given a room that was adjoining to Kurt's, and Kurt soon found himself in Blaine's room just waited for his dad to be done for the day and stop by. Kurt had learned that Burt loved him more than his job, but that his job had to take precedence sometimes because while he was responsible for Kurt, he was responsible for millions and millions of Americans as well. Kurt got that, and didn't feel bad when his dad didn't leave a meeting to welcome him home. Carole, though, was a completely different person.

"Kurt!" Carole said while entering Blaine's room as well. She strode over to him and pulled him into a big hug. "Oh my! Honey, you look great!"

"Carole, so do you!" Kurt said hugging back just as fiercely.

"You have to tell me everything so far!" She said. "Classes, friends, parties, boys!" When she mentioned boys, Kurt blushed a little. "So there is a boy!"

"His name is Chandler. We are only starting, just a date here and there, and getting to know each other" Kurt said.

"That sounds great honey" Carole said smiling, and for some reason, he could tell the smile just didn't quite reach her eyes. Then she turned towards him. "Blaine! I'm so glad to see you again"

"You too Mrs. Hummel" Blaine said stepping forward to shake her hand, not expecting to be pulled into a hug.

"Please, call me Carole." She said and then looked him up and down. "You also look very well."

"Thank you ma'am"

"Carole likes to inspect us as soon and possible and determine if she needs to start cooking to overfeed us." Kurt said smiling. "Finn manages never to pass inspection"

"No, he passes, I just like trying new recipes, and he is the best unsuspecting person" Carole said smiling. "Now, you boys freshen up. Tonight it'll be the two of you and me and Burt. Finn arrives early in the morning."

"What about the staff?" Kurt asked.

"Your dad said for them to have a night off. That the security could be a little lax; meaning, Noah, Mike, Charles, Thomas, Gregor and Jaime near us, and half the usual secret service inside. The night shift will also be at half" Carole said.

"Dad let this happen?"

"He understands people want to be with family. He asked minimal security for tomorrow, but allowed for any member who wished to volunteer to be on duty."

"That's very generous" Blaine said carefully.

Carole smiled, and then the conversation turned to college and dorm life, and classes, and people, and finally Chandler. Kurt always got a little embarrassed about discussing Chandler like this.

"He is… an optimist. Like chipper happy all the time. It's infectious you know. Someone who is so accepting of everything. Who wants to see the best of things in everything. We have a lot in common. Theater, Music, Movies, books. And our personalities are different at glance, but slightly more similar than I thought." Kurt said. "I really like him Carole."

Blaine shifted a little and made busy by looking at the White House lawn.

He didn't know Carole saw that. "Sounds like a great boy Kurt." And taking a small pause. "Is it serious?"

"No… not yet. As much as I enjoy my time with him, it is still very superficial in some ways. We don't talk about ourselves, our pasts, what we feel… " Kurt said. And then looking at Blaine. "In that respect, I guess I'm closer to Blaine than anyone else."

"Really?" Blaine asked a little surprised. He was sure Kurt and Chandler were closer. Maybe he made a lot more of the relationship from the surveillance.

"Yeah" Kurt said locking eyes with Blaine smiling.

"I love that you two are such close friends" Carole said, the boys not noting the small pause before she said friends, as if it wasn't what she was planning to say.

Dinner with Burt would be such an entertaining event.

* * *

**AN: Hello readers, I am so sorry about taking so long to update. I've been working two jobs at odd schedules and a lot of the time I was too exhausted to write, and being tired hurt any inspiration I might have had. Recently, I've been able to work out more set schedules with my jobs and slowly have been able to work on writing and other things. Hopefully, I'll have time to post an update soon. Now, I hope that if you'd still like to read the story, that you review. Let me know if you like it, if you like where I'm taking it, drop suggestions if you want, you never know what might trigger inspiration. Review, Review, Review!**


	8. Chapter 7:The one with the family dinner

**Chapter 7: The one with the family dinner**

Kurt and Blaine spent whatever is left of the afternoon just watching TV in Blaine's room. The second floor of the residential area was where the President's family was located. Burt and Carole had the President's bedroom. The Lincoln Bedroom was left open for visiting dignitaries, senators, anyone not family. Finn usually stayed in the Queen's Bedroom across from the Lincoln Bedroom, while Kurt took the East Room. Blaine was accordingly given the West Room, which shares an adjoining bathroom with Kurt. While Blaine would have enjoyed a tour, Kurt said it'd probably be nicer in the morning or when they weren't tired from the flight. At around 7pm, Mike came in to announce that dinner was served in the Family Dining room in the ground floor.

The dining room was already set with the dishes of food ready to serve from. Blaine could see some sort of steak, a couple salads, mashed potatoes, rice, what looked like a corn cake, some sort of chicken or turkey, and varied pastes and breads. There were also 6 chairs set as opposed to what they assumed would be 4. Soon enough Burt walked in followed by Carole, Marie, and another office aide called Thomas. Burt made for Kurt immediately and hugged him tight.

"Kiddo!" He said, and then held Kurt at arm's length looking him over. "You look great! I missed you around bud!"

"I missed you too dad" Kurt said smiling and hugging his dad just at tight.

Burt let go of Kurt and noticed Blaine, he walked over with an extended hand. "Blaine, good to see you again"

"You too sir" Blaine said, shaking his hand.

"Please, it's Burt" he said. "Let's sit, and eat"

Burt sat at the head of the table, Carole to his right and Marie to his left. Kurt sat across from his dad with Blaine next to Carole and Thomas next to Marie. They all served up and started eating before Marie started the dinner talk.

"So Kurt, how is college going so far?" she asked.

"I love it. I love my classes, the atmosphere, the fact that I've gotten Mike and Puck to walk next to me, and not ten paces behind or ahead." Kurt said smiling.

"That seems like fun" Marie said smiling.

"What about the grades, the clubs and all that?" Burt asked.

"All A's, active in four clubs, and I might audition for the Spring Play" Kurt said.

"That sounds great honey" Carole said smiling.

"What about you Blaine?" Burt asked.

"Almost all As. Have a B in my Dante class, but I can bring it up easily. And I work at the Main Library weekend afternoons, and box every now and then at the fitness center. No clubs though" Blaine said, thinking all the time _'All these are places where I can set up and monitor your son's every move'_

"Boxing? Really?" Burt asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, I took it up in high school after an incident." Blaine said.

"What happened?"

"Dad, stop interrogating him!" Kurt said.

"It's fine" Blaine said and then to Burt. "I went to a school dance with a male friend. It was a couple of weeks after I came out, and people assumed it was a date, but it wasn't. He got picked up, and I was waiting for my ride, when some jocks came over, and beat me up. After that I just didn't feel safe knowing I couldn't protect myself"

"Oh, Blaine. I'm so sorry. This is not something to have to bring up" Carole said, looking a little disapprovingly at her husband.

"Yes, sorry" Burt said.

"It's fine. It's all in the past now" Blaine answered. "And you have no idea how much the bullying policies you fought for as a Congressman helped. I went to Dalton, and their "No-Bullying-Policy" was completely rock solid in combination to your policies."

"You went to Dalton?!" Kurt asked. "As in Westerville, Ohio?"

"Yes, for a time. Then I transferred to Exeter in Massachusetts. How come?"

"I went to Dalton for a while too. Junior year" Kurt said

"Oh, I transferred after finishing sophomore year" Blaine said, not adding that at the time he also attended another elite organization for training.

"That's a coincidence" Burt said. "A couple of months and you two might have met."

"Speaking of meeting. I heard through the grapevine, that you met a guy Kurt" Thomas said smiling, trying to take the pressure from Blaine.

"Oh yes, Chandler" Kurt said smiling too.

"Why isn't he here?" Burt asked.

"Because I don't want you to scare him off" Kurt said with a slight snark, his dad chuckled and shook his head. "And he spends Thanksgiving with his family so he is in Vermont at the moment."

"What about you Blaine? Not your family on thanksgiving but us?" Thomas asked.

"Thomas, no he-" Kurt started but was interrupted.

"Its fine Kurt… no, my brother isn't usually in the country because of work, and when he is, we barely see each other" Blaine said.

"And your parents?" Thomas asked, not noting Kurt's icy glare.

"They passed away when I was younger" Blaine said, his smile dimmed out.

"Oh, Blaine, I'm so sorry" Thomas started.

"It's fine… I can't change it nor can I ignore it really. It's a part of my life, and I have to accept it" Blaine said.

"Wise, but it doesn't mean you can't be sad about it" Burt said.

"I am. But it doesn't consume me" Blaine said. "At the time, I was dealing with other things, so it was a lot to deal with, but I eventually found my way" _'Into the program'_

"That you did. A good young man" Carole said, and then in an attempt to relieve pressure from Blaine yet again. "Marie, do you think the boys could go out tomorrow to shop? I'm assuming Kurt wants to get something to wear for tomorrow, and maybe Blaine would like to accompany him?"

"Yes, Carole, that would be amazing" Kurt said smiling. "I hope you love shopping too"

"Shopping? Sort of" Blaine said.

"You might want to get running shoes then" Burt said smiling. "Shopping with Kurt counts as training for Olympic events"

They all laughed and the dinner continued normally, never venturing into Blaine again, as if Kurt and Carole tried to stir questions away. By the time they all headed off to sleep, Blaine and Kurt were particularly tired, but decided to watch a movie in Kurt's room. For the second time, they both fell asleep on the same bed, and for the second time, they woke wrapped around each other. This time, they didn't really freak out as the first time it happened.

* * *

Shopping with Kurt was exhausting. First off, Kurt shops for everyone, so before he knows it, Blaine has an armful of clothes, and is being pushed towards a dressing room, and told to try everything on. From what he can tell, Kurt is in the dressing room to his right, while Mike is at the one to his left. Puck is wisely providing perimeter security and not close enough to Kurt to become a human mannequin.

Blaine managed to try on everything but he was sure Kurt had grabbed things in ensembles but for the life of him he couldn't figure out how Kurt wanted to combine the clothes. He came out wearing some really tight jeans, and a polo, only to find Kurt looking at himself in a mirror. He was wearing Black skinny, basically painted on jeans as was his fashion, and a dress shirt on top, while also wearing a vest with fringes, and studs, and other things Blaine really had no sense for, but in Kurt they looked like they belonged. Kurt's was looking at himself, and his lips were pursing, he discarded the vest, and grabbed a skinny Italian tie, and as he looked at the mirror and saw Blaine standing there.

"Uhm Blaine… no, no, no, no" Kurt said walking over tie undone. "Those don't go together" he said, while pushing Blaine into the changing room and following after him. "Wear the jeans with this shirt, and the cardigan, or with this bow tie, and this shirt. For that polo, wear these jeans" Kurt said and walked out.

Blaine looked down and grabbed the shirt and the cardigan, which seemed more similar to something he would pick out. He walked back out, to find Kurt wearing the tie, and selecting a jacket. Blaine thought he looked hot. And as quickly as the thought appeared, he dismissed it. He was not to think **that **of the mark.

"Blaine, you look great" Kurt said walking over, and walking around Blaine. "You should get this"

"I don't know Kurt, I don't think it's really my style" Blaine said.

"Exactly. It looks different but good on you. I think you should wear it tonight"

"I, uhm…" Blaine said, and really who could say no to Kurt's face. "Ok, I will"

"Great!" Kurt said and then walking over to Mike's door. "How are you doing in there Mike? Suit look good?"

"I'm not a fan of navy Kurt. More of a simple black, really" Mike said, walking out in a navy blue suit.

"But it looks good" Kurt said.

"Not my style Kurt, sorry. Just dress up Blaine for today" Mike said smiling and walking back in to change.

Blaine groans a little. "I heard that!" Kurt said.

Blaine smiles, and goes back into his dressing room. He tries on a few of the other things and then walks back out arms full. Kurt was still in his dressing room, so Blaine decided to sit down and wait for him. About 20 minutes later, Kurt walked out with a pile on each hand, one he left on a folding table for the store, the other he brought over to where Blaine was.

"Well, I am getting all of these." Kurt said, shifting some of the things around. "What about you?"

"Just the first outfit, and maybe one or two of these sweaters." Blaine said pointing. "I don't think I'm really this fashion trendy"

"Blaine, the whole point is to just get the clothes and feel it" Kurt said as it was completely obvious.

"Kurt, I'm a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy. Occasionally I get a nice button up"

"Fine, but get the bow ties then, and the scarves and ties" Kurt said.

"Deal"

They both went to the register and got their things. Soon enough they were entering other stores and Kurt continued to get certain things that he liked. They went back to the house for dinner. Somehow, Kurt had managed to get a tux into Blaine's room with his measurements all correct. Blaine got dressed and then went to Kurt's room, to wait for him. Kurt was finishing with his tie. They were both wearing black tuxes, white shirts, and dark colored ties. The thanksgiving dinner at the White House was in ways a dinner with the visiting dignitaries and several members of cabinet and the accompanying wives/girlfriends.

Blaine and Kurt spent the first hour of the afternoon, walking around talking to different people. Blaine had a lot of fun talking to an Argentine ambassador, while Kurt to his right, talked to the French Ambassador's wife in fluent French. Mike and Puck were emblems of the Secret Service, shadowing Kurt, looking sharp and alert. When it was time to start dinner, the main dining room was full of culture. Finn had arrived minutes earlier, already in his suit so Blaine didn't have a chance to meet him. Blaine and Kurt were sitting across from each other in the middle of the long table. Kurt had the French Ambassador and his wife to his right; and the Supreme Court judge and he husband to his left. Blaine was sitting next to the British Consul at his left, and the Russian Ambassador to his right. The conversations were all over the place, and the evening was going well, until there was a certain comment thrown around.

"… and the ceremony. It was so beautiful" Secretary of State was saying. "I swear, my brother and Jonathan were so happy when Same-sex law was passed in New York"

"It was a great achievement at the time. It lead the way for everyone else" Burt said nodding.

"In Spain we allow for same sex equality in most senses of the laws. It's legal, recognized, marriage is accepted and recognized as well as other partnerships, Gay couples may adopt children, gay men and women may join the military, there is anti discrimination laws in place specifically for sexuality, and laws about gender identity" The minister said while serving himself from a bowl at the time. "Most European Union have legalized homosexuality, and several have legalized same sex marriage… France is set in passing the notion soon?"

"Yes, the Senate is deliberating to pass the law soon. It's all the details in varied law nuisances that are taking long" the Ambassador said.

"My country is not in line to recognizing any homosexual perversions of its own or other countries." The Ambassador from Belize said. "Our immigration laws would never permit a monstrosity to set foot in our land."

Blaine noted immediately how Kurt stiffened in his seat. How he stopped eating. Blaine knew the comment hurt him, he felt angered at people who tried telling him that he was an aberration, a monster, that his love would be unnatural and wrong. But Kurt had veritably frozen. Pale white, and slightly shivering. Everyone in the room had stopped talking. Blaine noticed Mike's restraining arm in Puck's shoulder. Burt was holding his glass so tightly Blaine thought it would snap. Soon enough someone tried saying something to dispel the moment.

"Ambassador, not to displease you, but this is not suitable for this table." The Argentine Ambassador attempted.

"Why? Because of the little fag?" The Belize Ambassador said, nodding at Kurt. "Or his little bitch?" he nodded at Blaine.

For once, Blaine felt compelled to ignore every training he had, every ounce of knowledge of political relationships, and international civilities. He wanted to punch this guy until he was dead. He didn't give a damn being insulted. It's the fact that he insulted Kurt, in the presence of his own father that Blaine was enraged about.

"Ambassador, I think that you should leave now" Burt said carefully. You could feel his anger in the tone of his voice.

"Why? I am a representative of my nation in this country" he said taking a bite of food.

"No you are not. You will leave this house, and you will get on a plane to Belize tonight. By tomorrow, you nation will send your replacement, who will know when to keep conflicting opinions to himself." Burt said. "James, show our guest to his car"

"This is an outrage!" the ambassador yelled, while standing up.

"Your things will follow you soon. I will get in contact with the embassy so they can start getting your belongings together." Burt continued. "You may leave now"

The ambassador was about to say something but Mike and Puck grabbed him by his forearms and pulled him out of the room.

"May I be excused?" Kurt said the moment the ambassador was out of the room.

"Yes sweetheart" Carole said fast.

Kurt stood up and left before anyone else could say anything at all. Blaine understood really well what was probably going on, so without a second look he stood up, asked to be excused and left after Kurt. He assumed Kurt had run. Because the hallways leading up to Kurt's room were all empty. When he finally got to Kurt's room, he found Kurt sitting with his knees pressed to his chest, shaking, and on the ground against the wall. Blaine walked over, and sat down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder. They didn't say anything at all. Blaine knew that it didn't matter how much he could tell Kurt that things would get better, they weren't better right now, and it just hurt. He waited for Kurt to lift his tear filled face.

"Just the idea that the man learned the English language only to remember words like fag, and bitch" Kurt said.

"I know" Blaine said.

"Why can't I walk hand in hand down the hall with the person that I like? Why can't I slow dance at my prom?" Kurt asked. "Nobody has any idea how hard this is"

Blaine didn't say anything, mostly because it wasn't his place, but he did move the arm behind Kurt's shoulder.

"Blaine… I'm sorry, I know you understand most of it, but it's not all of it" Kurt said. "That man knows about me because of my dad, and this job, and this life. I never would have met him if it wasn't for all this. What would have been the chances of you meeting him as well?"

"Slim to none" Blaine said truthfully. "I know this will be trite, and pretty much something you've heard a million times, but… It does get better Kurt. There will always be assholes, but there will also be people who support you, and maybe soon, people who will speak up for you."

"There was a room of dignitaries and ambassadors, and people from all over the world." Kurt started, his voice slightly colder. "None of them stood up for me… for us."

"It wouldn't have been proper Kurt. They represent a nation. Anything they said could have been mistaken for a severing of international relations or a kick at someone else's domestic policies" Blaine said. "Your dad didn't stand up to him in a way too. He just made the man leave."

"He did 'something' though" Kurt said moodily.

Blaine made a different approach. He walked over to the door, and opened to find Puck standing there.

"Hey, can you get the kitchen staff to bring up a lot of ice cream, and someone else to bring a lot of DVDs in here." Blaine said as nicely as possible, knowing Puck didn't like him all that much.

"Fine" Puck said, and turning to talk into his walkie.

Blaine turned back around to find Kurt smiling at him.

"No wonder you are my best friend" Kurt said, and stood up, walking over and hugging Blaine tightly.

Blaine was so confused at first his disappointment in hearing the word "friend" and then his happiness at getting a hug.

* * *

**AN: See, it didn't take months to update this time :) Review, Review, Review! **


	9. Chapter 8 The one with the incident

**Chapter 8: The one with the Incident**

It was expected. It was pretty much a given that the president of Belize would literally have someone call the White House and complain about the treatment of their ambassador. It was also a given what Kurt and Blaine would one day overhear from the family dining room, when the Cabinet brought the news to Burt.

"I do not care about international policy!" They heard Burt yell at whoever said something before. "This man was invited to my home, to eat at my table, and he insults my son and his guest in my presence?! He is lucky I didn't treat him worse!"

Kurt, Blaine and Carole, heard someone say something unintelligible, but soon enough they knew.

"I will not apologize! I will not do a statement! I will accept the appointment of a new ambassador, and also the revoking of that man's visa!" Burt yelled, then to whom they now new was the Director of Foreign Affairs, "You are getting on that phone and explaining to them, what is going on here. The president is a smart man I hear, then he will see reason!"

They heard the moving of feet, they saw Burt opening the door to the living room, and closing behind him, to then sit down at the head of the table.

"I'm sorry either of you had to hear that," He started, and then after considering his words, "I don't expect people to be as open minded as I am, or to follow policies going against their culture happily; but I do expect respect, and if not quiet patience."

"It is understandable," Blaine said, knowing Kurt wasn't up for talking about all this, "But at the same time, to go to such lengths-"

"You have to. If I had let it stand, then I would have failed as a father, and as a president, since my platform had such a strong stance on Equality of Rights," Burt said, and then to Kurt, "I know it bothered you, but I love you Kurt, and if I am able, I will protect you against anything."

"Thank you dad." Kurt said, looking up finally, his eyes slightly brighter than before. "But I do worry that this will be… that it'll be made something more than just a personal thing"

"You mean the press," Burt said, knowing exactly what Kurt was thinking of, "Kurt, I've said it so many times I just need you to understand this: I will always fight for you. I will always defend you, who you are, who you like, who you love."

"I need to stop people from fighting my battles for me." Kurt said.

"And as it pains me to say this, It's not just you Kurt," Burt started, and then looking at Blaine, "It's for him too."

"Me?" Blaine asked.

"You were there, the ambassador did insult you too," Burt said, "It's also about the millions of kids who endure bullying, for the ones afraid to tell people who they really love, for the ones that have rights denied because no one recognizes their love, and for all the other ones who just wish they were treated the same."

Silence loomed over the dinner table at Burt's words, because in that moment, Kurt was not talking to his dad, he was talking to the President, to a man responsible for millions of people. He knew the press would make ten thousand stories of this, that it would be world news at one point because his dad will not apologize nor will he accept any demands from Belize, but for one, Kurt wasn't upset that his dad was stubborn to a fault. Kurt was happy his dad was putting his career, his popularity, his public opinion at a certain type of risk by defending people who have been left to fend for themselves for too long.

"That's incredible." Blaine said.

Somehow Blaine and Carole managed to move the conversation away from the incident. Kurt and Burt dealt with enough to bring this stuff home with them. The papers were running the story, TV stations discussing it without seize. Blaine actively tried to do things with Kurt who could shield him from dealing with it, but it was a short weekend, they had to be back to school by Monday, and honestly the White House only had so much to offer when you spend the last few years in it. For Kurt, he just wanted to leave it, even if it included half the secret service with him. So they decided on a movie, in a small cinema that showed classics. They went with "Count of Monte Cristo." The theater was half full with Secret Service agents, and Kurt was sure that the patrons had never had to make as much pop corn as they did. There were only three other couples and four loners in the theater, all sitting in the middle level, while Kurt, Blaine and their detail sat in the upper level. Soon enough the movie was over and they were walking around in the Jacqueline Kennedy Garden. They weren't really talking, just making the odd comment as the day winded down.

"Back to classes tomorrow." Blaine commented. He was glad that there were so many guards, that Mike and Puck could just stand at the entrance to the gardens.

"Yeah, and finals are going to happen soon." Kurt said.

"Nervous?" Blaine asked.

"Not really, school has never been hard for me," he started, "challenging, yes, but never really hard."

"Perks of going to private school?"

"Perks of being smart."

"Well, in my case, it was the perks of private school." Blaine said smiling.

"Really?" Kurt asked, "Where did you go to?"

"Collegiate School, NY," Blaine said.

"Impressive," Kurt said smiling.

"What about you? I know about Lima, and then about Dalton," Blaine said, stopping in front of a bench, "I know you went to Middle School in Lima, and Dalton for freshmen year, but what about the other three years?"

"The Phillips Academy in Andover." Kurt said.

"Impressive."

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to make the George Bush joke now, or would you prefer it later." Blaine said smiling.

"I knew it was coming… I should mention, I was a cheerleader for like 2 days." Kurt said blushing a little.

"Oh God," Blaine said while sitting down, "I would have loved to see that."

"Yeah, well, 2 days, no pictures, no videos, so also, no way of you seeing that."

"What else did you join?"

"Well, the football team for a week of gay-denial; but mostly the drama club, the show choir, the honor society club, and I wrote a fashion column in the school paper." Kurt said, listing off with his fingers. "What about you?"

"Fencing, boxing, honor society, football, and soccer."

"You played a lot of sports."

"What ever happened to not stereotyping people?"

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are. I'm gay, but I'm a guy who enjoys sports. It's more common than you think." Blaine said smiling.

"Ok… I'm sorry I judged. I do that," Kurt said smiling, "I guess this is how I learnt to deal with everything. The more hurt, or pressure, the snarkier, and judge-y I get, even when I don't want to."

"It's understandable."

"It shouldn't be. You shouldn't have to deal with the backlash, because it shouldn't be directed at the wrong people."

"But, as it is, you don't have a chance to say this to the people you mean to say it to."

"True, but it bothers me when I realize that I vent on people who don't deserve it."

"You are compassionate, Kurt," Blaine said, "A quality a lot of people lack these days, namely all those whom you wish you could snark on"

Kurt nodded, and then was about to continue and say Blaine was pretty compassionate too before his phone rang. He looked at the screen to find Chandler's name all over it.

"I'm gonna take this." Kurt said walking away a little.

Blaine knew he couldn't move closer since the Secret Service agents were all over them, but he did catch some words. _Tomorrow. Class. Lunch. Sure. hanging out. Maybe._ Blaine knew Kurt was busy making plans with Chandler again, and he was sure his mission would take another hit before he heard the next set of words. _Problem. Not your business. Jealous. Blaine. _Blaine perked up, and tried getting more, but Kurt was saying goodbye already. When Kurt walked back to him, he seemed a little sad.

"Everything ok?" Blaine asked, knowing it wasn't.

"No, Chandler is being childish."

"How so?" Blaine asked with a smirk, "He always seems so mature." He finished with as much sarcasm as he could.

"Blaine." Kurt admonished before taking a breath and continuing, "Well, I guess Chandler does seem a lot younger than he is."

"I've seen five year olds that stay quiet and still longer than he does." Blaine said.

"Ok, Chandler is a veritable Peter Pan, but I like him, and he knows that, but I hate that he keeps trying to monopolize me."

"How so?" Blaine asks again.

"Demanding my time, wanting to spend every second together, being jealous when I hang out with other people." Kurt said, and blushed just slightly.

"Like who? Your friends? Me?" Blaine asked, knowing it was coming to that.

"He has taken a keen interest in our friendship. He doesn't think that you are just my friend."

"You're my best friend Kurt" Blaine said, and this time it wasn't about a mission.

"You too..." Kurt started and then after a pause, "Chandler just doesn't see that, or doesn't want to. He wants to be my best friend, my boyfriend, and my everything."

"Can he be? Would you let him?"

"I really don't know."

"Maybe you should hang out more with him and figure it out." Blaine said, unable to keep the sadness of his tone.

"I'm not cutting you out again, or letting you cut me out."

"It's-" Blaine started but Kurt quickly interrupted.

"No, Blaine. In this I will not budge. Chandler has to understand that you are my friend, and you are important to me."

Blaine blushed, and looked down. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Holding me in such high esteem."

Kurt moved forward and hugged Blaine tightly. Blaine had a hard time holding in his feelings. The confusion, and the guilt. He was lying to this boy, and he knew one day Kurt would find out, and would then hate him for it. He was shocked to feel so afraid of the notion. So he closed his eyes and hugged Kurt back while he could.

Later that night, as Blaine was getting ready to sleep, he got out his phone and sent a text. About 20 seconds later, 10 miles away his handler received it.

_[Target reengaged. Mission a go.]_

* * *

That same night, Burt finally sat down with Mike, Puck and Agent Coulson to talk about Kurt and Yale. The Oval Office had been sealed off for the four of them. Burt was still wearing his suit from the day, tie undone and hanging from his shoulders, the suit jacket with a small crinkle in one of the arms. The agents, looked pristine as ever. Burt decided to get a glass of whiskey before having the conversation. He didn't bother asking the agents to have a drink, he knew them well enough to know they wouldn't.

"Tell me about his routine." Burt said, and immediately Coulson responded.

"Sir, Kurt wakes up, gets ready and more often than not goes to breakfast with Blaine and a couple of other classmates." Coulson said, and when Burt nodded he pulled out a folder from a briefcase near his feet. "We have checked out every one of them. No priors, no links, no red flags."

"Mike, Puck?"

"They are all nice people. Maybe one or two are a little upfront, but Kurt seems to handle it well." Mike said, and then looked at Puck to continue.

"Then there's the boyfriend," Puck said, opening one of the files, "Chandler Kiehl, Musical Theater freshmen as well. Born in Birmingham, AL. Son of Mark Kiehl and Deborah Reynolds. Father works a trading business, and the mother is junior league."

"Both parents are democrats and members of PFLAG in the local high school. Two younger siblings," Mike continued, "He is charming in a way; slightly over exuberant, and jumps around a lot."

"Honestly sir, Kurt could have picked up a puppy in the streets and I wouldn't be able to tell the difference." Puck said, leaning back on the couch he was sitting in.

"Why isn't he here?" Burt asked looking at the file.

"Spending the day with his family in Alabama." Coulson said. "He has no accent, and was schooled in Woodberry Forest School. Lost his southern accent there. Attended all available years. Active in Arts and Honors group."

"He is Kurt." Burt said reading the file.

"No," Puck started. The muscle man may be all scary, but he cared a lot for Kurt and had a very high appreciation of the boy, "He is nothing like Kurt. They share similarities, and have a lot of common ground, but where this kid is young, naïve, childish if you must; Kurt is more adult."

"Puck, Kurt is just as naïve." Mike said.

"I see a different naiveté," Puck said, "Kurt is very open to the world, and to the experiences it offers, but he can distinguish what a good or a bad situation is. He is capable of looking at things practically and with thought."

"And this kid?" Burt asked.

"Like a kid finding something shinny. Very impulsive, very blind." Puck said.

"I agree with Agent Puckerman's analysis, sir" Coulson said. He was the epitome of the Secret Service Agent.

"Very well. What about Blaine? What can you tell me about him?" Burt asked while taking off his jacket and leaving it in the arm rest.

"Born in Hartford, CT. Father: James T. Anderson, a very successful lawyer. Mother: Adriana Cavani, she is a wedding planner." Coulson read from the file, and then passing a couple of pages. "Chilton School until the 8th grade. Then boarded at Collegiate in NY until graduation. Incredible marks, and SAT scores. Jock, honor roll."

"Lit major for now, though he is taking some drama classes with Kurt," Mike said, and then after looking at Coulson, "They are really close sir. Best Friends if anything. Blaine is solid, loyal."

"A dapper snake." Puck muttered.

"What was that?" Burt asked.

"That file is weird. I mean, you have all this stuff from his transcripts and all, but no social life? Even Chandler had a few facebook pictures, yearbook entries for us to find. This guy: as if he came up from thin air." Puck said, opening the file and spreading it on the coffee table.

"So, he is private." Burt supplied, he actually liked the kid.

"No one is this private without something to hide. He said he has siblings, and yet, in this file, they aren't even mentioned." Puck said, and when Burt was going to intercede again, Mike beat him to it.

"There is also the fact that all his files are documents of note. Birth Certificates, School transcripts, honors and awards. But when I called Chilton, no one remembers him." Mike said.

"What about Collegiate?" Burt asked.

"They do have a Blaine Anderson in file, and the records all match. But there was no picture with the school's files. It had been deleted" Coulson said.

"Coincidence?" Burt asked.

"I hope so sir. But, we are keeping a closer eye." Mike reported.

"Good," Burt said, and after closing every file except Blaine's, "What about our secret secret agent? Has he made contact?"

"No, sir. He is finding it difficult to befriend Kurt at all." Coulson said.

"Can we switch him for another agent, and Kurt wouldn't notice?" Burt asked.

"I wouldn't do that sir. This boy may not be Kurt's friend yet, but he isn't unknown. Kurt knows him by name, and shares a class with him. We just need to work out next semester's schedule to fit into Kurt's." Mike said.

"Very well." Burt said and stood up.

After a few pleasantries, and rather different set of questions, Burt Hummel walked out of the Oval Office and headed towards the living quarters. Mike, Puck, and Coulson were all off duty until the next morning when they would be flying back to New Haven. None of them knew of a text that came in around 3:00am that morning.

_[We need to meet.]_

* * *

Two days later, Blaine Anderson was standing in the middle of an underground parking lot of a small bank. The screeching of tires made him turn to see a black sedan going his way, stopping next to him. A door opened and he stepped inside. The man standing opposite him was strongly built, bald, dark brown eyes, and in an expensive suit.

"You said target reengaged."

"He feels guilty for setting me aside, he won't so it again." Blaine said without much emotion in his tone.

"What about surveillance?"

"I will continue to listen in whenever I am not with him, and maybe bug one of his bodyguards."

"That is risky."

"I need to know when it can happen. How it might happen."

"You do realize that right now, the organization can get away with it without repercussion. The president is having an argument with another nation all based on his son's sexuality. It could simply be a hate crime in the news."

"Kurt will not be harmed."

"It is possible."

"No, it's not."

"There are opportunities Mr. Anderson. They boy is well protected, but there are times where, there isn't enough, when he becomes an open target."

"Isn't this my mission sir."

"Your mission is to assess. To maintain proximity."

"It isn't as easy as you think. This isn't your usual surveillance, sir. This is a young man who happens to be smart, and in any moment could feel over watched."

"Anderson, let me make this clear. Kurt Hummel is your target. And this mission is to be completed under whatever means necessary."

Blaine could see in his mind the image of the target, the man. Kurt was just his friend, but then again, he never really had friends before.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**AN: Review, Review, Review. It helps knowing what you liked, what you didn't like, what you hope happens and all that so: REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 9: I see fields of green

**Chapter 9: I see fields of green**

School was complicated when it was nearing finals. Ivy League students, in their majority, sheltered at home and prepared to either sink swim. Kurt was a natural perfectionist. As finals neared you'd find him either studying under books in a library or in his room. Blaine was his most constant companion, and to Blaine's annoyance so was Chandler. The exuberant youth seemed undeterred in his advances with Kurt, so much, that he welcomed Blaine's presence and allowed for a friendship to blossom. No one could tell him the friendship was one-sided. Blaine on the other hand was untroubled with finals. He knew the material already, his homework was being done by desk agents, and were he to fail classes, nothing would stop a prodigious hacker from interfering with grading. Blaine's mission was proceeding spectacularly. He had maintained his closeness to Kurt, planted a bug on Puck and Mike's watches, and even had some sort of surveillance on the Bird's View Agent Coulson. His attachment to Kurt seemed waned, and he was in full control of his emotional state. Of course, he could never foresee what was coming.

One fine morning a few days before finals, he and Kurt were studying in the library, and suddenly a young man sat himself across from Kurt. Somehow, his smirk was something that irked Blaine to no end.

"Hi Gorgeous." the guy said staring at Kurt, who finally noticed the presence of someone else at their table.

"Uhm, Hello," Kurt said back a little unsure. "Do I know you?"

"Not yet, but hopefully soon enough you will," the guy said his smirk turning into a smile, "My name is Brody."

"Kurt," and then motioning towards the other side of the table, which the guy was pointedly ignoring, "This is my friend Blaine."

"Pleasure." Brody said not looking away from Kurt.

"Do you need something Brody?" Blaine asked, unable to keep ice from his tone.

"Actually, I just need Kurt to agree to go on a date with me this Friday." He said.

For some reason, Kurt blushed, and then in a very flirty way answered "Aren't you a little cocky?"

"Very, but that isn't the point," Brody said, and leaning back on his chair, "See, I was just minding my business when I saw you across this library and honestly I knew this," his hands keep making a pointing motion between both guys, "Was going to be pretty spectacular."

"I didn't get that memo." Kurt said, flirting back. "But in any case, I am already seeing someone."

"Is it serious?"

"I-I…"

"Has this guy asked you to be your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Then so far, I have a chance now don't I?"

"I guess you do." Kurt said, smiling. "You said something about Friday?"

"Yes, Friday at 7. Meet me at the corner of Lexington and Park. I'll be wearing the gorgeous Armani suit," Brody said standing up, "Hope to see you Friday, Kurt."

With that, Brody stood up and walked away. Blaine, as it turns out, was fuming, because yet again, there was someone to sidetrack him from Kurt.

"Oh my god," Kurt said, still smiling, "Can you believe that?"

"Not really, the guy was an ass." Blaine said looking down at what he was writing.

"I kind of found him interesting."

"I thought you were dating Chandler?"

"I am, but Chandler and I haven't actually talked about being serious, so far it's just very much casual."

"Still, I doubt he would like knowing some other guy was propositioning you."

"Propositioning?" Kurt asked amused and confused, "Brody just asked me out."

"Come on Kurt! That guy has one thing on his mind and it is not eating off a plate with you!" Blaine said a tad bit harshly.

"What is it with you?!" Kurt said just as harshly. "First, Chandler is going out of his way to be friendly with you and make sure you don't feel excluded, and you treat him like garbage," Blaine was about to protest, "Don't even try and deny it! You may fool him, but you surely don't fool me. And now, this cool, gorgeous guy is asking me out, and you degrade it by saying I'm just a piece of ass he'd like to tap or something!"

"Kurt, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then how Blaine?! Because ever since we had the talk about me ignoring you it seems you are intent on monopolizing me!" Kurt said a little angrily.

"Kurt, I-I…"

"Don't make excuses!"

"I'm sorry. I just worry about you, and that guy… he just rubbed me the wrong way."

"I'm not going to date him."

"What?"

"He isn't my type Blaine, but he was nice, and I'm going to dinner and maybe he and I could be friends." Kurt said looking at the notebook in front of him. "I actually hoped to talk to Chandler about being exclusive."

"Really?"

"I like Chandler a lot, and maybe he could be the one for me."

"Yeah, I guess…" Blaine said carefully letting his brain go in places he's much rather not have to deal with.

"I'm tired. I'm going to my room and getting some sleep."

"I'm sorry for how I acted."

"You're forgiven. See you tomorrow."

Blaine would never understand what followed. First he was watching Kurt walk away, and the next thing he knows another guy is sitting at his table looking at him the way Brody looked at Kurt.

"Hi Tiger," the man said, his appearance a little more refined than Brody's, "Had a fight with your boy?"

"He is just my friend." Blaine said looking at the guy suspiciously.

"Well, in that case, I am Sebastian Smythe."

"Blaine Anderson."

"I feel, Blaine, that soon you will be mine."

Blaine actually groaned out loud at this, and wondered why his life was so damned complicated some days.

* * *

The next few days for Blaine proved how grateful he was for the guys doing his school work in this mission. Between making sure Kurt was fine and still his confidante, dodging Sebastian, and keeping Brody away as subtly as possible was exhausting him. Sebastian was like an animal in heat. Persistent and always horny. He always appeared wherever Blaine was, no matter what he was doing, ignored the term 'personal space' and Blaine was constantly blushing at the things whispered into his ear. Kurt found it amazing that someone liked him. Brody and Sebastian were good friends, and so Kurt tolerated him. He and Sebastian were very confrontational. Chandler it seemed had a nice talk with Kurt because Brody went on his date but Kurt made sure that he knew it would be the only one. Soon, Kurt and Chandler were officially boyfriends.

Kurt aced all his finals. He was very proud of his work, and his great GPA. The last week of finals was also the last week of events and parties they attended. Blaine had also done particularly well in his classes, and was happy that for his next semester he would not be taking any more Italian classes. That was just too dull for someone who already knows the language.

As Christmas was fast approaching, Blaine was invited to yet again come with Kurt to Washington to celebrate the Holiday, which he accepted, and Chandler was joining them as well. This break proved a little less eventful. Blaine's handlers were happy with his work so the mission was undeterred. The White House was professionally decorated and pretty much looked like Santa's workshop. On Christmas Eve all the Secret Service agents were wearing elf hats to contrast Burt's Santa Claus one. He managed to get Kurt a scarf he wanted, Burt and Carole tickets to a show, and Mike a DVD set. Christmas was a small family gathering, just Kurt and Chandler, Blaine, Finn, Carole and Burt, and the surrounding agents who joined them in dessert. For New Years Burt and Carole had an event to attend, but the boys decided to go to a club downtown and celebrate it there. Kurt and Chandler shared a sweet kiss at midnight, while Blaine looked on feeling very much out of place. He could have never expected what happened next.

"Well, lookie here! It's Kurt Hummel!" said a man, obviously drunk, to the amusement of his friends, and in a mock bow, "Your Highness!"

The friends laughed and smiled, all the while was turning around to leave, but the guy wouldn't have that, "Wait, princess, don't go just yet, we haven't talked about your little toy here!" the man said pointing at Chandler, who blushed and looked to the ground.

"Thomas, leave the fags alone!" another guy said.

Blaine did not like that at all. He was not happy with what was going on, and more so because Puck and Mike were a little away and probably couldn't hear what was going on. Even Finn wasn't in sight nor was his agent.

"But I wanna make sure the fairy understands that this," he said pointing to Kurt and Chandler, "is not cool!"

Kurt tensed at that, and moved in front of Chandler, who seemed to shrink a little more after each word. "Just leave us alone." Kurt said, trying to take a step back.

That was when it all went to hell. First the guy tried grabbing at Kurt's arm. When he did, and harshly at that, Blaine lunged forward and pushed him off. In his drunkness the guy fell, and his friend, punched Blaine in his stomach. Blaine literally karate chopped the side of his neck and the guy dropped, then the one who had called them fags minutes ago was moving through people trying to get at them. Blaine assessed, and Blaine found that he needed to get Kurt the fuck out of there. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him away, not even looking back to see what happened with Chandler. Blaine started making his way through the club to find a back entrance, but all he did was find himself in a back hallway that led to the bathrooms.

"Blaine…" Kurt tried.

"Kurt, hold on, I wanna get you out of here!" Blaine said. He looked back out into the club and noticed the guy didn't manage to follow them.

"What about Chandler?"

"Mike and Puck will probably take care of him."

"But-"

"I don't want you near that guy!" Blaine said angrily, "It was enough to see him insult you!"

"I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be. You should be able to go out and not have people treat you like this."

"In a perfect world I guess," Kurt said, and when Blaine was calm, "How are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Your stomach. The guy punched you pretty hard."

"I'm ok, he just knocked the breath out of me a little." Blaine said, and then noticing a hallway opposite where they were, took Kurt's hand and led him there.

This hallway did lead to the back of the club. From there, Blaine and Kurt made their way to the entrance as they called Mike, and then Finn to let them know where they were. Soon enough everyone was walking out, including a slightly shaken Chandler.

* * *

A few days later found them back at the University, with Blaine in his room with his surveillance equipment, Sam in class, and Kurt and Chandler in Kurt's room. Blaine was intent on making sure what was going on, but listening to Kurt and Chandler making out was not something he enjoyed at all. As he paid minimum attention to the sounds, and avoided every single dirty text Sebastian sent, he was just reading reports from other agents regarding the background of this mission. That was when he heard something that he just never expected.

"I can't do this Kurt." Chandler's voice echoed through his system.

"Ok, we'll slow down." Kurt said, his voice sounded mischievous.

"No, I mean, this, you and me." Chandler responded, and Blaine thanked they couldn't hear them because he dropped the file he was reading to the ground.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Kurt asked, and somehow Blaine knew he meant 'What's wrong with me?'

"It's just… Kurt you are in the spotlight a lot, and I don't think I can deal with it. I mean, I've seen myself in gossip magazines and websites, there was the club thing in Washington, and then there's the other thing."

"What other thing?"

"People know you Kurt, they recognize you on the street and either they nice or at least polite or they just aren't."

Blaine knew what Chandler meant. When they ventured off campus mostly, people came up to Kurt, they took pictures and asked for autographs, and videotaped what he was doing, and paparazzi followed, and then there were jackasses who yelled derogatory terms from across the street. And with Burt's campaign so intimately laced with a personal matter, his father's policy's on equality were constantly referred to as the 'fag laws' or the 'kurtie laws' and those same homophones didn't wait to let Kurt know how much they disliked those policies. Kurt didn't leave campus for it to happen too much, but it did happen, and Kurt always just walked away.

"So this is it?" Kurt asked, and Blaine could hear how hurt he was. "You aren't even going to try? You're just going to stop and leave?"

"I'm so sorry! I thought I could handle it." Chandler tried, and Blaine could hear him shuffling, probably trying to leave.

"So you are scared?"

"Yes, Kurt. I don't want to be a target, but I am. Yet, ever since this started between us, it just feels like it's a much bigger target," Chandler said. He didn't even let Kurt talk before he was bolting out the door, "I'm sorry, I have to go!"

Blaine could hear doors opening, so he shut down the surveillance equipment and dropped a hoodie on top of it, and opened the door to his room just as Kurt was standing watching Chandler walk away.

Blaine didn't say anything at first and just observed. Kurt's face was just heartbreaking, he didn't look sad as much as he looked defeated. Blaine really wondered what was going on in Kurt's mind at this moment. For his job, he was required to able to read people, understand situations, and predict all possible human scenarios, but Kurt was different. His scenarios never seemed to fully coincide with Kurt at all. He could predict a lot of things about Kurt, routines, plans, ambitions, even make patterns, but emotionally, it was extremely hard to get a read on Kurt fully. I was hard to guess what went through his mind as things occurred. When it was certain Kurt was going to notice him, and when Kurt's cheeks were lined with silent tears, he figured it was enough.

"Kurt?" he asked softly, "Are you ok?"

Kurt didn't speak, he just shook his head and took a step back, slightly swaying. Blaine immediately took his hand, and put an arm around his waist, and slowly led him into his room. He was grateful Sam liked to spend so much time outside, as this was not something Kurt was likely to share with his roommate.

"I've always hated romance movies a little." Kurt said confusing Blaine for a moment.

"I thought you were an all romance man?"

"I am. But those movies always, always have a happy ending, Either they end up happily ever after together, or the main character might end up alone but with this amazing self-realization and confidence they never had before. Life is so not like that." Kurt said smiling sadly. "My dad's career has made my dating life pretty much inexistent. I don't get to go off into the sunset, or figure out what or who I am."

"Do you want your life to be like a movie?"

"I want love Blaine. I want to find someone who makes me feel loved. Like I'm literally the only person in the world, and there isn't anything else that matter other than us. To feel like two lives are joining. To wake up in the morning and have someone to hold me. I want to feel that ebb and flow of emotions between two people, so intrinsic that it literally makes you feel like you drown in love." Kurt said, with this wistful expression on his face.

"You'll get that Kurt," Blaine said, moving to sit next to him, and putting an arm around his shoulders. "You are going to find this person, and you two will be happy."

"When?" Kurt asked.

"Someday." Blaine responded.

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt said, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by incredibly fast. Before they knew it, it was March and there had been a particularly weird shift in the dynamics of Kurt and Blaine's life. Arguments.

After Chandler and Kurt broke it off, Kurt decided to start hanging out with Brody and Sebastian more often, which eventually led to Kurt and Brody dating a few more times and deciding to get into a casual relationship. Brody dated, a lot, and Kurt, whom had the opportunity as well, didn't. All Blaine could see was Kurt being one of many in Brody's life. But that really wasn't the worst part. The worst part was Sebastian. As Kurt and Brody continued to spend time together, the more time Sebastian insisted on antagonizing Blaine. Blaine's handler was not impressed. His handler was making it clear that although the mission was going as planned, that Blaine could not let Sebastian get in the way. Blaine needed to put Sebastian down a peg.

A few days later, Blaine was in the library on his own while Kurt was on a date with Brody. Blaine was listening in through a bug placed on Kurt's coat, which could be heard through Blaine's Ipod. To everyone else, he was a young man listening to music as he studied. All was interrupted when Sebastian unplugged one of his headphones, and sat down next to him, putting a hand on his thigh.

"Blaine, Blaine," Sebastian said, moving his hand a little higher, "What about we get away for a second in one of those private study rooms? Just you, and me."

"Sebastian," Blaine started, removing the guy's hand from his thigh, "I'd rather endure actual torture."

"One of these days you'll cave," Sebastian said, looping an arm behind Blaine's chair, "I'm pretty much irresistible."

"Please shove a sock down your throat." Blaine said exasperated and starting to pick up his things. Sebastian decided to grab his wrist, "Let me go."

"Come on Blaine, just need an hour of your time, a back room somewhere, and you on your knees with your lips around me, or my cock up your ass." Sebastian said.

Blaine looked up to Sebastian, and yanked his arm away. He figured he could use this chance to get rid of the guy. So he packed his stuff, put his bag on the table and grabbed Sebastian's arm, and pulled him to the nearest door, which was a private tutoring room. The moment the door was closed Blaine pushed Sebastian against a wall, and harshly kissed him. Sebastian was shocked by eager to respond, eventually they break up for air.

"I knew you wanted me." Sebastian said leaning in, prevented by only by Blaine's arm across his chest. "Let's continue."

"No."

"No? Blaine I think you need to remember how this goes. You end up on your hands and knees in front of me." Sebastian said, his smirk even more annoying than before.

"No. That was it. That's what you get." Blaine said, stepping back and moving to leave. But when Sebastian tried to grab at him, Blaine pushed Sebastian against the wall hard, making him yelp, and put his arm against his throat. "Listen to me, I don't want you, in any way or form. So leave me the fuck alone, or you will end up on the ground writhing in pain."

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Sebastian said harshly, the arm against his throat preventing him from yelling.

"You are my problem. Leave me the fuck alone." Blaine said, letting his arm drop and stepping back. After glaring at the other man, he left the room.

Blaine left the library in a hurry, made his way to his room, and waited. He calmed himself down, and then composed an email which he sent to a junk account, which his handler would decode. Minutes later, he was being called, and told to make sure Sebastian does not become suspicious of him, but that otherwise he handled the situation well.

Blaine felt sick. And he didn't know why.

* * *

Days later it wasn't Blaine going head to head with Sebastian. It was Blaine arguing with Kurt. They had been having coffee with Brody in between classes and study times, and after an hour or so Brody announced he had to leave.

"Sorry babe, but I have a date tonight, and I need to get ready." Brody said, kissing Kurt goodbye and taking his leave.

"I don't get it." Blaine said after Brody was gone.

"What?" Kurt asked a little confused.

"You are a romantic Kurt. I know it, you know it, and I'm pretty sure Brody knows it, but doesn't give a damn."

"Blaine, I'm ok with the way things are."

"You shouldn't be!"

"Well, I am! I like Brody, I feel good when I'm with him!"

"You feel good being one of his many? Kurt, the guy you like just left to be with someone else! He told you! And you accepted it!"

"We are not serious! I can date if I want to!"

"But you don't! You just hope that one day he'll break up with everyone else!"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Because you deserve better!"

"Stop!"

"Kurt, come on. You need to break up with Brody. This isn't a healthy relationship."

"Blaine stop!" Kurt yelled, and Blaine finally noticed the tears in his eyes. "Blaine, as much as I wanna hold out and find 'The One,' I can't just wait around alone."

"Kurt…" Blaine tried.

"No," Kurt interrupted, "I am alone Blaine. No one understands what my life is like. Guys think I'm hot, they love, but they never want to date me. No one wants to deal with the baggage of dating me."

"Brody, for what it seems, is dating you." Blaine said bitterly.

"Yes, but he dates other people, so from the outsiders perspective we are friends." Kurt said. "That's probably the reason why he hasn't run away like Chandler."

"Kurt, you don't deserve that. You're settling with him."

"Promise me, promise me I won't be alone if I break up with him."

"You won't be alone. You'll have me."

"Will you date me Blaine? Will you be my 'One'?" Kurt asked, his face tearstained.

Blaine caught himself from answering too fast. He looked to the ground, and then up, and as calmly and nicely as he could, "I don't see you that way Kurt. You're my friend."

"Case and point." Kurt said, standing up and leaving towards his dorm, ignoring the looks.

Blaine stayed sitting, looking at his cup, and hating what he just did. Even when he knew it would never happened, all he had wanted to do was to say 'yes.'

* * *

It wasn't until a few days later that Kurt and Blaine managed to talk and apologize. Blaine made sure never to broach the topic again, and Kurt made sure Blaine knew he still regarded him as his best friend. Their relationship continued, and it was soon nearing their spring break. Kurt would go back to DC for a week, and Blaine said he was visiting his brother, when in reality he was following Kurt to DC and working on long range surveillance. As the term was headed into break, Kurt, Blaine and all their friends decided on a karaoke night spring break send off. The group had grown a little since the beginning of the previous semester. Sam was there, Brittany and Santana were there, and recently as told by Blaine, they were now a couple. Rachel, Quinn, Artie, and Joe all came on their own, while Ryder brought a pretty blonde as a date, Marley brought a guy named Jake, and Nick brought a few guys from his choral class: Jeff, Wes, David and Thad, all of whom shared classes with Blaine and Kurt as well. Tina was the last one to arrive, and for some reason while passing by Mike, she blushed, a lot. At one point, even Brody showed up, but no Sebastian which pleased Blaine immensely.

They were having a lot of fun. They sang and danced, and enjoyed one last night before most of them went different ways. Kurt (and Blaine) to DC, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Brody, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Nick, Jeff, and Quinn were all going to Daytona Beach, Florida to celebrate Spring Break, and the rest were headed home. They did have some memorable performances. Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Thad, Blaine and Kurt all did an acoustic version of "Hey Soul Sister," Santana, Quinn and Brittany did a lovely performance of "Say a little prayer for you," Rachel did like 6 solos, Marley and Jake sang a drunken "A Thousand Years," which Ryder joined in at one point, Tina and Kurt did a beautiful rendition of "I have nothing." Soon Artie and Sam departed, and later on Brody said he had to meet someone, while Rachel said it was enough for her vocal chords that night. They were winding down, Kurt was getting ready to pay his bill when they heard a beautiful voice start up.

_God broke the mold,_

_When he made this one I know_

_She's breathtaking but so much more_

_She walks in the room, your lungs close_

_Making you never want to breathe again_

_Her boyfriend has got so much dough_

_So much ice his neck and wrist froze_

_Is he faithful to her? Hell no_

_But she chose to be with him, shorty_

Kurt turned to the stage to find Blaine singing into the mic, eyes closed, swaying lightly. He looked like he belonged. He recognized the song, and knew exactly who it was meant for.

_Tell me is the money worth your soul?_

_Tell me what's the reason that you hold on_

_When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you?_

_And girl you're just way too fine_

_Gotta be treated as one of a kind_

_Girl use your mind_

_Don't be just another dime_

_Because_

_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cause I know exactly what you'll be,_

_In his gallery_

_Just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

At this point Blaine's eyes opened, and locked with Kurt's. Even across the room, Kurt knew that as out of place some of the lyrics might be, the message was pretty clear. Blaine was still not happy about Brody, and for the first time, Blaine could see how much it bothered him.

_She's so confused_

_She knows she deserves more_

_Someone who will love and adore_

_But his money's hard to ignore_

_She really doesn't know what to do_

_Girl it's just a matter of time_

_Before he finds another more fine_

_After he's done dulling your shine_

_You're out the door and he's through with you_

_Tell me is the money worth your soul?_

_Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,_

_When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you?_

_And girl you're just way too fine_

_Gotta be treated as one of a kind_

_Girl use your mind_

_Don't be just another dime_

_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cause I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_Just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

_You're a masterpiece_

_I know that he_

_Can't appreciate your beauty_

_Don't let him cheapen you_

_He don't see you like I do_

_Beautiful not just for show_

_Time that someone let you know_

Kurt at that moment saw something that he couldn't ignore, he saw Blaine, this great, amazing guy, who clearly wanted what was best for him. This handsome, intelligent, caring man, who had nothing else but care for him. For the first time ever, he finally saw Blaine as more than his R.A, more than his friend.

_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cause I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_Just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cause I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_Just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

_In his gallery_

While he knew this couldn't happen, he knew that Blaine didn't feel the same, he understood now why he was also pleased Sebastian stopped hanging around, why he was the slightest bit happy Blaine wasn't dating anyone, or seemed, in some ways, jealous of Chandler, and Brody. He was falling in love with Blaine. And he knew, Blaine wouldn't ever love him back.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I know a lot happened here, and I pushed the story forwards a lot, but I was feeling that it needed to get somewhere. In the next few chapters, a lot of the stuff should start to unravel. Now it's time for you to tell me what you think and let me know if you like where the story is going. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 10: The First Stone

**AN: This story is going to speed up a little, and I will probably be done with it in about 3-5 chapters which include the epilogue. It's not that I don't feel inspired or anything, but between my jobs I barely have enough time to write. And while it usually doesn't bother me, the lack of reviews has made it difficult to even care. It's hard to write a fic not knowing if people even like it. Views and favorites wise, I see enough people read it, but I don't know if it's going in a direction you guys like. So, on account that I have no time, and very little motivation, this fic will probably be done in a few chapters. How often will the updates be? I really don't know. I'll try to get it done before Fall hits.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The first stone**

Spring Break was supposed to be fun. Spring Break was supposed to be relaxed. Kurt never expected to be in the emotional turmoil he was in. Blaine did not expect to be involved in a high speed chase across the highway, following a man who had been following Kurt as well. The week had begun perfectly well. Kurt and Carole spent a lot of time shopping in the mornings while Burt worked a little, and then they'd attend small dinners and functions. Blaine was doing his best making sure everything went according to plan. It was on Thursday that everything that all hell started to break loose. It was early morning, Kurt, Mike and Puck were eating in a restaurant, while Blaine was monitoring from across the street, what he didn't expect was Sebastian Smythe sitting down across from him.

"Look what the cat dragged in." He said, his annoying smirk in place.

Blaine was having the difficulty trying to figure out how to play this. There was no explanation as to why he was watching Kurt from across the street. But then Sebastian solved everything.

"Or you know, look at what the CIA dragged in." Sebastian continued.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look Blaine, I know you are an agent. I might not know from what agency but I do know that you are wired like a Christmas tree listening to every move Hummel makes." Sebastian said, and then nudged something over the table.

"And what are you?"

"I am French Intelligence." Sebastian said. "You Americans aren't the only ones monitoring the situation."

"French Intelligence? Do you honestly think I'll believe that?"

"You don't have to. I'm here to give you information about the entire thing that might just make your life easier."

"Talk."

"Our Interpol and French surveillance are picking up increased amounts of chatter concerning your boy. They keep talking about moving up time tables."

"To do what?"

"We don't know. But the usual scenarios come up, kidnapping being the most likely."

"Did your agency approve this conversation?"

"No."

"You know for certain who my employers are?"

"No."

"How do you know I'm one of the good guys?"

"You may or may not be, but you are in love with him," Sebastian said and then before Blaine could protest, "Don't even bother, whoever you work for, Kurt will be just fine, because you'd risk everything to make sure it happens."

"You shouldn't put your trust in people you don't know Sebastian." Blaine said his tone a little icy.

Blaine decided enough was enough and stood up and walked away. He decided that there was no way he could focus on his mission at the moment, and to be honest he needed to send a message to his handler immediately about Sebastian. He also needed to confirm whether or not Sebastian was French Intelligence or not. He knew Kurt had charity function to attend tonight, so he could keep an eye on that.

That night Blaine was sitting in his van outside the building, watching cameras he had hacked into and settled for an evening of boredom. The party was in full swing, and Kurt was fine. But he never could have expected what would happen to him. He was reviewing audio transcripts from the day when his van was hit by another car. He hit the side of the van hard and felt his shoulder blare up in pain. He moved towards the front and sat in the driver's seat, only to see a dark SUV with tinted windows back up ready to hit him again. He turned the pedal and sped off before it could happen.

Blaine sped up through the night traffic in Washington as his pursuer followed closely. He knew he had to get some space between them, but the streets were packed, and it was difficult to maneuver the car at all. He started making hard turns, and getting himself into alleys and small streets, until he had a distance with the pursuer. He was almost on the highway when a second car hit him on the driver's side of the car, pushing his car off the road he was on, and into a warehouse. Unlike the movies where the actors get off scot free, Blaine was pretty banged up. He hit a far wall in the warehouse stopping completely, with the two cars following in behind him. In the crash he got hit in the head and was slightly dizzy, but it didn't matter when someone yanked the door open and roughly pulled him out of the car. By now his shoulder was throbbing, and he knew he at least had dislocated it. He had several bruises and a few cuts. The three men in front of him did not seem to care at all.

At first it was just them beating him up a little, and then he was dragged to a chair, and when he looked up he saw the face of Sebastian Smythe looking down on him.

"Hello again Blaine."

"Sebastian." Blaine answered back.

"You see, we have been in dialogue with several US intelligence and law enforcement agencies and none of them can attribute having a silent agent following Kurt Hummel. The Secret Service doesn't even have one, since he was pulled out when Kurt never befriended the guy." Sebastian said.

"What does it have to do with me?"

"Kurt's security team is a three man operation Blaine. You make four," Sebastian said, and then walking around, "Who do you work for?"

"I'm CIA." Blaine said.

"Don't lie Blaine. Your shoulder will not be the only thing hurting if you do." Sebastian said. "These men accompanying me are CIA and FBI, highest clearance and they know you don't belong in their agencies."

Blaine decided that at this point it was best to stay quiet. He could never reveal himself without permission.

"Blaine. You either tell us who you are working for, or…" Sebastian started, but was interrupted by Blaine's phone going off, "Let me get that for you."

As Sebastian picked up the phone, something else blared out in Blaine's pockets. A pager, designed to track Kurt's movements as set to speed limits and location parameters. If it was going off, either Kurt was extremely far from the White House, or he was in a high speed vehicle. As Sebastian tried to track the now missed call, Blaine noticed the other two men were looking at stuff in computers in a corner. Much too far away to even have a shot of catching him.

He waited a few seconds until no one was directly looking at him, before vaulting from the car he was in towards one of the SUVs. As he heard the shouting behind him, calling his name, he knew the three men would follow.

Using Kurt's tracker he noted that indeed, Kurt was speeding up a highway due north, and from the looks of it, he was on his way to the airport. Blaine knew he was closer to the airport than Kurt, so he could meet him and whomever was with him there.

Driving as fast as he could, avoiding all traffic, using all of his training, he arrived at the airport with minutes to spare to get to the area where Kurt would head to once he was there. If Blaine only knew what had happened at that charity function.

**-Earlier that night. Charity Ball- KPOV**

It felt monotonous at this point. Kurt had spent most of his father's administration accompanying him to balls and parties and numerous events. At this point, he just wanted to be home, curled on the couch, watching a movie with his family. Or at Yale, with Blaine. Kurt had found that he was extremely calm about realizing the change in his feelings for Blaine. While he knew nothing could come off it at the moment, he could be sure that Blaine would always be his friend and therefore a part of his life, and for now, he was content with that.

Kurt did his rounds and said hello to the people he knew he couldn't ignore, before he found himself next to Mr. Jones, one of his father's oldest friends, and a strong campaign supporter.

"Kurt! I haven't seen you in years!" Mr. Jones said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Uncle Robb, I saw you during the summer." Kurt said smiling at the man who refused to be called anything but Uncle Robb.

"Feels like longer then," the jolly man said, "Now tell me, how's Yale?"

"I love it," Kurt said, his smile brightening, "The classes, the professors, my friends. Everything is perfect."

"That's great! I had heard you manage to downsize your security detail."

"Yes, just Mike and Noah."

"Mike and Puck? What about Coulson, and the other agent who got pulled out a few months later?"

"What?"

"You have three agents right now, and until a few days before Thanksgiving it was four." Uncle Robb said looking at Kurt in a little confusion.

Kurt just ignored whatever else was being said, because all he could think was that his dad lied to him, and not only that, he had also done something Kurt had begged him not to do, something he had basically promised not to do. Kurt was upset- no, Kurt was angry. He noticed his father finishing a talk with the Secretary of State, and he marched over. His father knew something was wrong the minute he laid eyes on Kurt's icy glare.

"Kurt, What's…?" Burt tried, but he didn't even get that far.

"You lied to me!" Kurt hissed under his breath, "You promised me Mike and Puck and still stationed two extra agents after what we had agreed!"

"Kurt…"

"No! I don't care! Dad, you made me a promise, and I know why you broke it, and I understand the motivation but I don't accept it! I asked you for something, you agreed and then went behind my back to add Coulson and then someone else!"

"Kurt, you have to realize, I just need to feel that you are safe."

"By planting an agent into my life!"

"You wouldn't have known."

"It doesn't matter dad!" Kurt said, and then shaking his head, "I'm going back to Yale, tonight."

"I thought you were staying until Sunday night."

"Things change."

"I'll have Marie ready…"

"I'm driving."

"That's almost a 6 hour drive. It's 8pm."

"If I get tired, I'll let Mike or Noah drive."

"Kurt, please."

"I need to calm down, and honestly dad, right now, I'd rather not be here." Kurt said with finality and turned around.

He just walked away, and out the doors, with Mike and Puck soon falling into step and getting in the town car the Secret Service had prepped for him. When he got to the White House it was near 9pm, so he packed up the stuff he needed, and went to the garage and got his SUV. Mike and Puck knew enough of Kurt to know they would have to let him drive. So, three hours later, Kurt was driving up I95, and New Haven bound.

**BPOV**

Blaine eventually managed to stop somewhere to have a look at his shoulder. While he had originally thought Kurt was on his way to the airport, he noted that Kurt just drove by the airport and found himself chasing after him. His shoulder was pretty bad. He knew he had to set it before even starting to drive again, but just the thought of the pain had him holding off for a few seconds. Then, almost when he wasn't thinking about it, he got ready, push, pull, snap, push, pull, snap, and then pain. He assumed his shoulder was set correctly. He didn't yell, as he pretty much bit down his pain. Blaine waited a couple of minutes before wincing and moving his arm. Then, got in the car and began driving. He needed to get to Kurt.

Blaine had never been a fan of loneliness, but it had changed when he began his training. He was remembering a lot of this stuff now, mostly because of Sebastian fucking Smythe. More importantly, he was upset that it didn't matter who he worked for, but that if something were to happen, or even if the mission was a success, he would become a star on a wall somewhere, a blank name in a hidden record.

Hours later, he was in distance of Kurt, who had just spent some time in a gas stop along the way. Blaine couldn't go to him, or even stay particularly close. He just needed Kurt safe.

**KPOV**

Driving had cleared his head. It wasn't hard considering all he had was his thoughts. Kurt felt so confused about everything. Blaine, his dad, school… it was all mixing up and his feelings were on a haywire. If he could, he wished he were able to turn them off for a second, and let him think.

He knew he couldn't entirely blame his dad. There were major security risks when it came to him, and while it wasn't something he was willing to accept, he grudgingly understood. He just wanted to be told the truth. School was just slightly less enchanting than he thought now that it was clear how difficult it would be to trust people now. One of them had been placed there to befriend him. It was hard not to think about all the people he had met once and never really hit it off with. Then there was Blaine. A guy who had been on his corner since the start, the guy who wanted nothing more than his happiness, someone he could potentially love.

When he was sure he felt less overwhelmed he got behind the wheel again, and drove. It was a long way back to New Haven, and all he had were his thoughts.

**2 days later**

Kurt had spent a day more driving, and finally made it back to Yale. He knew it was silly since he could literally go anywhere without Puck and Mike, but he felt the need to be back at school. Puck and Mike were already there, having flown in after he ran away. Kurt's biggest shock was still to come.

Kurt was working on a paper not due for weeks, when his door opened and Blaine walked in.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said closing the door.

"Hi Blaine, how wa-" Kurt started and then noticed Blaine, "What the hell happened to you?" he said walking over a looking at Blaine's bruises and cuts.

"Oh, the stairs at my parent's home do not like me." Blaine said, running his hand through his hair.

"All that happened from a fall down the stairs?" Kurt asked slightly bemused.

"Yeah, more like rolled down the stairs to be honest." Blaine said looking down.

"Here, let me get you something for those bruises." Kurt said moving to his mini fridge. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"No, don't worry, they certainly look worse than they feel."

Kurt didn't look too convinced but he let it go. There was something in the back of his mind about this, but he didn't feel like saying anything because he wasn't even sure what he was thinking. Blaine had come home looking like he got beat up, and it wasn't by something that couldn't fight back. But at this point he needed to talk to Blaine, he needed someone to know.

"Blaine…" Kurt started, and when Blaine looked up in attention, "My dad lied to me."

"What do you mean?"

"There was another agent, two more to be exact stationed to guard me. Coulson from afar, and one secret agent who'd become my friend and protect me without me knowing." Kurt explained, and Blaine immediately noticed his eyes fill with tears. "And, I understand, I get why there is a need for more security, but why didn't he tell me?! Why did the agent have to be my friend, why did he have to get in the middle of my life?"

"I-I…" Blaine tried, but for some reason the guilt of having done that exact same thing just weighted him down. If Kurt knew the truth about him, it would break him. And for the first time in a long time, Blaine realized just how much hurting Kurt hurt him even more.

The next few days turned into a battle, as Blaine constantly tried to get Kurt to either answer his dad's calls, or Carole's, or Marie's, or anyone from Washington really; and when it wasn't that he was trying to get Kurt to call his dad. Blaine knew he was being selfish, he knew Kurt didn't want to talk about it. He ignored Mike and Puck to a degree considered to be pretty much rude, but it was understandable. He was staying in his room more, and when he was out, he was slightly mistrustful of friends. Kurt was having a hard time dealing with the unknown secret agent, and it bothered him that he may never know who it was. Only Blaine was exempt from this treatment, which was an irony not lost on him.

It took a couple of weeks, but Kurt did start talking to Carole again, and then allowed Marie to give him itinerary activities to go through, and soon enough he was talking to his dad. It wasn't the same at all, but it was there, and it was something. But when Kurt's father announced a charity gala to raise funds for The Trevor Project, Blaine knew Kurt would have to be there and not seem to be at odds with his dad. Kurt invited Blaine to go with him, as he didn't feel the energy or the even the drive to try and find a date.

It was at the gala, that every single one of Blaine's fears came to head.


End file.
